After the Mask
by InariKiri
Summary: Sequel to the game: Inuyasha and the secret of the cursed mask. Kaname's life has been dull ever since she got back. She misses life in the feudal era so much, she never thought it possible. She misses a certain taiyoukai in particular and only wishes she had gotten to know him better when she had the chance. After some strange sightings and a cold dive, she gets her chance.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three long years since the great adventure. Three years! Sighing I put my school bag away. I just finished entrance exams at high school. Apparently my grades are good enough to get me into a renowned university, though right now I could care less. "I wonder what they could be doing right now…" Ever since I came back to the present, life has been a bore and I just have been missing everyone so badly. Sure, I meet up with Kagome every now and then, but it's not the same. I long to go back to that atmosphere. I tried to go through the well at Kagome's house once, but that didn't work well. It only resulted in a broken finger and shattered dreams. But I'm not ready to give up though. I've been reading tons of books about the Feudal era to make sure I would fit in more easily than last time. I want to be prepared in case I found a way to go back. And if I do go back, I plan to stay there for a while.

Changing into a priestess outfit and slinging my hair into a low pony tail, I get ready to help father at the shrine. Stepping outside I grab a broom to sweep the path. I will be doing a lot of sweeping from now on, just until classes start again of course. As I think back about everything and everyone I miss I sense a cold wind go past me. I freeze and look around, paranoid. For a long time I've been getting the feeling of another presence at the shrine. It comes and goes without warning. And when it's there I feel like I'm are no longer alone, that someone is watching. Somehow I can tell that this presence means no harm, so I just let it be. I asked father once before if he could sense it. He said he didn't and that it was probably just my imagination due to stress from school. After that I didn't mention it anymore, but the feeling kept returning.

I look behind me when I hear my name being called. "Kaname!" I see my long time friend Emi running up to me. "Hey Emi, what brings you here?" She tries to gather her breath before speaking, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a gathering with me. It's just some of our old class mates. We wish to celebrate graduating high school. So, what do you say?" I smile at her but shake my head. "I'm sorry, I promised to help here today. My dad is really busy." Emi pouts. "That's too bad. Hiro is coming too you know.", she points out winking. I sigh inwardly. She's been trying to hook me up with him for a year now. It seems that the only ones bothered that I still haven't dated anyone yet are her and my mom. "He really likes you, you know.", she says with a sneaky grin. "So you keep saying.", I sigh. Putting her hand on her hips she scowls at me. "You are hopeless Kaname. Why can't you give him a chance?" I turn around and go back to sweeping. "I'm just not interested." She throws her hands in the air in frustration before giving me a look of defeat. "All right then. I'll see you around." "Have fun.", I call. With that she leaves.

I finish up and put the broom away in the storage while humming to myself. I reach up to grab a box of charms so I can refill them when I see something in the mirror that is right in front of my face. I gasp while turning around abruptly, the box that I was getting falls onto my head before hitting the ground and spilling charms all over the place. "Ouch.", I wince while rubbing my head. Opening my eyes I quickly look around. There is nothing there. I sigh sadly at this. 'I really thought I just saw Sesshomaru. But that would be a little strange wouldn't it? My imagination must be running wild.' Sesshomaru is a person I regret not spending more time with. I rather liked him really, even while he was acting all cold and silent. Maybe I could say I even had a crush on him at some point. I hope I get to meet him again someday. Putting my thoughts aside, I crouch down and gather all the charms back in the box before leaving the storage.

[Sesshomaru's point of view]

I watch as the image of Kaname walks away. It's like looking at a ghost as the image is slightly blurry and see-through. The image sometimes fades entirely. It was a few months after she left when I found this place. Deep within the forest I found a large clearing with flowers, a pond and a small shrine for travelers. I thought not much of it until I saw a flash of her walking around in this place. It took me off guard at first. I found out that she could not see me and just observed for a while as she does those things that humans do. At rare occasions this whole clearing is full of images. I can see the surroundings that Kaname inhabits. With that, I believe her image lingers here because in the future, this will be where she is living. So strange that the connection between past and future seem so strong here.

Since then I came here every now and again when I found myself close by and I watched as she grew up from the girl she was to the woman she is now. I don't understand why I keep coming here. What is the point of it? I tried, but somehow I can't stay away for long. Lately though, things changed a bit. She seems more aware of me, though she still can't see me. Maybe she's becoming stronger. Feeling like I've had enough for now, I leave the place until next time.

[Normal point of view]

That night I just stare ahead as mom puts a bowl of rice and miso soup before me. "What, don't we say thank you now?", she scolds. "Sorry mom, and thanks." She smiles softly. "Where is your mind sweetie?" I sigh, "Far far away. Really far away." "I hope this isn't about your Feudal adventure again Kaname.", father says. "I still stand by my story.", I mutter before starting to eat. He shakes his head before eating as well. When I returned I told them about what happened, but they just say I bumped my head or something since I was only gone from their sight for a few hours. "You know, I will prove it to you some day.", I say after swallowing my bite. "Sure honey, just as long as you don't do anything stupid." "Yeah dad."

A few days later I sit at the pond with some iced tea and lunch. There isn't much to do today as it's incredibly hot. People would be mad to go out today and that's the reason why I sit here in the shade. I glance at the cat who is curled up in the sun on top of a rock nearby. "How can you not be bothered Kiko?", I say while whipping a drop of sweat away from my forehead. As expected, he just ignores me entirely. I throw a piece of fish at him which lands smack dab in front of his face. His nose twitches and lo and behold, he's wide awake. Rolling my eyes I take a sip of my drink, feeling the cold liquid slide down my throat soothingly. I turn my eyes towards the koi swimming circles in the rather large pond when something catches my eye, making me nearly choke. Rubbing my eyes I take a double take. 'He's still there. Am I dreaming, heat stroke maybe?"

There Sesshomaru is, in the reflection of the water, right next to the bridge. I strain to look closer as the ripples in the pond blur the image. It's like he could be sitting right by the pond, his eyes closed in relaxation. Why isn't it fading away? I silently stand up and take a step closer. No change. Carefully I creep even closer, afraid that he'll disappear if I'm being too loud. My eyes grow wider as the reflection remains and I pinch myself. 'No, I definitely felt that.' Soon I stand right next to the spot where he would be sitting, my reflection in the pond is right beside him. My heart pounds heavily and I swallow hard when I reach out a hand next to me while still looking at the reflection. It's cold, like the wind that sometimes passes through. Suddenly his eyes open, looking straight at me. Stepping back in shock I hear the cat call out in pain as I step on his tail. "Kiko!" I step off quickly but place my foot on a loose rock. It gives way, making me trip and fall butt first into the pond.

I submerse completely while swallowing water from the shock. In reaction I wave my arms around wildly, searching for the surface. Suddenly a large hand clasps around my wrist and pulls me up. I gasp and cough as air is able to reach my lungs again. My upper body is pulled out before the hand lets go. Grasping hard onto the grass I cough some more. When I finally am able to breathe normally again I look tiredly ahead of me to see black old fashioned shoes and white pants. I blink in confusion before looking up. My eyes squint at the harsh sunlight before the person moves a bit to block the sun. I gasp at what I see, or rather who. Sesshomaru himself, in the flesh, is standing right in front of me. "S-sesshomaru?" Pulling myself out of the water completely I take a moment to look around and smile widely. "I can't believe it, I'm back." Suddenly a heavy dizzy spell hits me. "Oh oh.", is all I can bring out before I fall over out cold.

When I wake up its morning judging from the light that flows in from the opened lattice shutter. 'Wait a minute…' I sit up quickly and look around the room. My mouth drops open in awe. I was sleeping in a futon on a tatami matted floor. It's not a small room considering that this is the Feudal era. On the far end of the room stands a decorative folding screen and all around the room, other ornamental objects can be found. There is also a small table with a cushion to sit on. Standing up I notice my priestess outfit laying neatly next to the futon so I glance down to see what I'm wearing. It's a simple yukata to sleep in. I can't help but wonder how I got into that. I shuffle towards the open shutter and look outside to see a grand garden and some of the outside of the rest of the building. Judging from what I can see and what I read before, this must be a house in the Shinden Zukuri style. It's a housing style reserved for the higher class.

I'm pulled out of my fascination of the architecture by a voice just outside the sliding screens. "Miss, are you up?" "Huh, yes. I am." The door slides open and a lady enters after bowing. "Miss, may I help you get ready for breakfast?" "Huh? Oh, of course. Thank you.", I say reminding my manners and etiquette. She gets up and takes a nice furisode kimono out of a cabinet. It's a royal blue with many petals on the bottom and the sleeves. She helps me put it on. "May I ask where I am?", I ask. "Oh, I suppose you wouldn't know since you were unconscious when lord Sesshomaru brought you here. You are at his home." My eyes widen. "Since when has he got palace like this?" The woman chuckles. "He just had it build two years ago." "No kidding.", I breathe out in awe. She finishes tying the obi when the door slides open with a rush. "Kaname! It's really you! You're back.", yells a young girl before rushing in and glomping me. I fall over before I can stop myself. I can't help but laugh as I hug Rin back. The woman laughs too before scolding Rin for her behavior. "Hello Rin. It's been so long." Letting go she sits beside me. "It's been years. What happened?" "I really wanted to come back sooner, but I was never able to find a way. I'm not sure what happened though, that made me able to come here." She bounces up and down happily. "I'm really glad that you did though." I smile at her and look her over. "Wow Rin, you've grown a lot." She grins happily. She must be eleven years now. The woman butts in, "I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion, but breakfast is waiting." I nod in understanding, still not quite believing that this is Sesshomaru's place or that he brought me here for a matter of fact. Why did he do that?

Standing up I straighten my kimono before walking out the door with Rin, following after the woman. "Say, what is your name?", I ask her. "My name is Suki. I'm the head maid here.", she smiles pleasantly while speaking. She reminds me a bit of an aunt of mine. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kaname Kururigi." She nods before stopping beside a door. She slides it open for us. Rin takes my hand and drags me forward before motioning me to sit. As the food is brought out I look around questioningly. "Hey Rin, where are Sesshomaru and Jaken?" "They are out for a while, but I'm sure they will be back soon." I nod at this. It's a bit awkward being here without those two around, but luckily Rin doesn't stay silent for long. She asks what I did while I was gone, so I tell her about school and my work as a shrine maiden. "Wow, you must be really smart after so many years of school. It sounds fun." I just shrug. "Trust me, after the excitement here, everything in the present just seemed rather boring. So you can't imagine how glad I am to be back." Suddenly I can see an idea pop into Rin's head. "Hey, could you teach me some of the things you learned?" I look at her surprised, "Huh?" "What is it?" I giggle, "I just never saw someone your age so thrilled to be schooled. Most youngsters at home rather stay home and play games these days." She smiles brightly, "But it's okay right?" "Well sure, if Sesshomaru doesn't mind." "Then we'll ask him as soon as he gets back!"


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Rin showed me around. The mansion was beautiful in every way and I was excited to be walking around in it. We ended up on the veranda overlooking the garden. "Rin, have you heard anything of Inuyasha and the others? Are they still at Kaede's village?" She looks thoughtful. "I think so. Why?" I grin, "I would really love to go and surprise them with a visit. I would like to see the looks on their faces when they see I'm back." Rin giggles at this before gasping. She looks past me into the room we sit in front of. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" I look over my shoulder and see him walking up to us. Standing up I bow to him respectfully. Blushing slightly I sit down again when he just stares at me. His stare is making me feel self conscious. I'm surprised when he sits down with us, not waiting for anyone to prepare a seat for him. "Thank you for having me here. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble.", I say. He just grunts, "It's fine." It's silent for a minute, but as usual Rin find something to break the silence. "Lord Sesshomaru, can Kaname teach me all those things she learned at school? It will be much more fun!" She turns towards me, "Right now there's this mean man coming over who teaches me, but I don't like him at all. I'm sure you're smarter and more fun than he is.", she compliments. I blush at this. "Hn, if she wishes too, she can try. We'll see if she's qualified.", Sesshomaru says dully. I smile. "I'll try my best." Rin cheers, "I'll go tell master Jaken!" She then runs off leaving me alone with Sesshomaru.

After a moment I decide to speak up, seeing he won't do so. "Sesshomaru, could I ask you a question?" "Hm." I believe that might be a yes, so I continue, "What exactly happened back there? How was it possible for me to return?" "That place holds a strong connection to where you come from. I believe that it is where your home now stands." "That would explain the familiar surroundings.", I mutter. "But how do you know this?" "I saw it. The connection was so strong at times that images overflowed through time." I cock my head, wondering what he means, but another question fills my head. "Why were you there Sesshomaru?" For the first time he looks at me. "It doesn't matter." He stands up turning to leave. "You can stay for as long as you like, Rin is happy to have you here." "Thank you." I watch him walk off, wondering about what he said. 'Images overflowed through time… Does that mean he could see me? Is that why maybe I could see his reflection, because we were sitting at the same pond? When I tried to touch where he would be it felt like the same wind that often passed through. If Sesshomaru was that wind, than that would mean he would be there often. Where you watching over me Sesshomaru? It that why you were there?' My head spins in confusion. There are just too many question, but it would be embarrassing to ask them. Speaking off embarrassing; I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself while he could see it.

As a week passes I didn't see much of him. It seems although he has a home of his own now, he is unable to sit still for long. Though he never seems far as he shows up out of nowhere now and again. As for Jaken, we spoke once or twice. He was skeptical of me staying here but seems to tolerate it. Rin and I on the other hand were having tons of fun. She was picking up on my lessons quickly as she was really motivated. But that may be because I always took her outside and afterwards we just played. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, as long as she was taught the things that she was suppose to learn. Right now we were playing hide and seek. I finished counting and looked around. "Now where could Rin be?", I ask in a way to make sure she will hear it. Suki watches with a smile as I look around the garden. I look behind trees, under the veranda, besides the… "Aaaah!" Rin comes running out of the bushes and wraps her arms around my waist. "Rin! What's wrong?" I look up and spot red glowing eyes from the bushes she was hiding in.

I quickly pull her behind me and stand my ground. The eyes rise up and smooth scales show before a large snake like head appears. It lunges out towards us revealing a long and large body. I dodge, pulling Rin with me. Holding out my hand I yell, "Shikigami, attack!" A familiar red light engulfs me before shooting at the foe. It hits the side of its head harshly, making it slide a bit away. As it recovers I tell Rin to run and take cover with Suki. The reptile spots her running and is about to slither after her when I attack it again. Turning its attention towards me it goes straight for me. I run off and make sure it follows me for I need to lead it away from them. I look over my shoulder to see that it's gaining on me. I run behind a thick tree and wait. As soon as its large head comes around the tree I thrust my hand before the opening between the large fangs. "Raging Flame!" Spiritual flames blast from my hand right into its face. It explodes and my body is flung away. I land roughly on the ground a few feet away and roll a few times before finally coming to a stop.

I pull myself up with some difficulty, my ears ringing. The creature is thrashing around wildly in pain as a good part of its face is gone. 'It's still alive? It must have been stronger than I thought.' I barely get the time to duck as its tail flies over my head. It rushes after me once again while hissing loudly, its eyes showing the anger it feels towards me. It knocks me over and I quickly crawl back until my back hits the wall surrounding the mansion. My hand feels a large piece of bamboo that was knocked over from within the garden. As it lunges at me I push the bamboo piece in its direction. I watch as it disappears into its mouth with almost my entire arm until it hits its brain. The creature comes to a halt just inches away from my face. Wide eyed I gasp for air in shock. "Ah!", yells out the creaky voice of Jaken. It seems they came back. I let go of the bamboo as I feel goo drip on my arm. I'm sure I don't want to know what it is. I can't take my arm back yet though as a fang is pierced into it. I scream in pain as the upper part of the head is pulled back, making the fang slide out. The head lands a few feet away with a thud.

I look up from my arm as Sesshomaru crouches beside me. "Jaken, get the doctor.", he orders before picking me up. Before I can wonder what and why, my eyesight grows blurry and it becomes hard to breath. All I can bring out are groans as my head lulls back. Taking me inside I hear echoes of voices sounding like Rin's and Suki's. Soon though, everything goes quiet before I can feel myself being lain down on something soft. By now I feel like I'm trapped in my own head. There is all this pain, but there seems to be nothing I can do to express it. It feels like this goes on for hours before I fully lose consciousness.

[Sesshomaru's point of view]

I was just returning home when a smell caught my nose. A demon is on my territory! I hear Jaken screaming after me as I take off. I'm not bothered, he can catch up on Ah-Un. My anger grows when I follow its scent to my home. 'If any harm came to them I'll…' Pulling out Tokijin I find my way into the garden just as Jaken arrived. What I find there rather shocked me. It seems Kaname already took care of it, but just barely. Looking her over as she shakes in shock I see one fang imbedded into her arm. This alarms me, that demon is poisonous. Running up to her I grab the demons head, yanking it up and away from her. It creaks disgustingly as I do so. I crouch down beside her to see the first signs of the poison already take effect. I tell Jaken to get a doctor. He'd better hurry, this is going to get ugly.

I pick her up to take her inside. I see as she looks confused for a moment before her eyes start to roll to the back of her head. The poison spreads fast and she deteriorates quickly. When stepping inside, Rin and Suki run towards us, both starting to cry when they spot Kaname. I hurry to her room, laying her down before closing the door. It's best they see as little as possible. When I turn back to Kaname she is about as white as the bedding she's laying on. Knowing there is no time to lose, I take her wounded arm and suck out as much of the poison as possible, only stopping once her blood tastes more normal. Soon after the doctor came who made me wait outside.

While waiting, Rin and Suki explained what happened before we arrived. I can't believe she went up against that demon alone, but hearing from them I understand she did so without hesitation and wanted to protect them from harm. I believe I owe her for her bravery. 'If only I had come earlier though…'

[Normal point of view]

It hurts to open my eyes. Literally everything hurts, but I try to anyway. I groan as my eyes finally open to see myself facing the ceiling of my room at Sesshomaru's. I know so because of the patterns in the wood. Letting my head fall to the side my eyes widen as I see Sesshomaru standing by the shutters, just looking outside. "S..Shess..", is all I can breathe out. He turns his head, his golden eyes landing on my pathetic form. "Foolish girl. You almost got yourself killed.", he says calmly. "S..Sorry." He turns his body to me fully. "What are you sorry for? You fought hard. You should have no regrets." I just blink at him. Walking closer he crouches down before picking up a bowl. He moves behind me, putting the bowl beside him and lifting my upper body. I can feel my head being placed on his lap before he reaches back for the bowl and puts it to my lips. "Drink." I do as said and soon water passes by my grateful parched throat.

After finishing the water completely he puts the bowl back down, but he doesn't move from his spot. It's a bit awkward, but most of all surprising. I didn't expect him to be this involved in my recovery. I understand that I must have been poisoned, what else could I expect from a demon like that. "Are Rin and Suki alright?", I ask him as I look up at him. My voice coming out more clearly. "Their fine." I sigh in relief. "I'm glad. I was afraid that I might have gotten rusty, but that doesn't seem the case." My eyes sadden, "Though…I'm not strong enough yet. What if I come across a demon even more powerful? There is no possible way I could protect them." "Hm." I groan as I sit up, pain coursing through me causing me to wince every now and then. I turn towards the demon behind me. "Sesshomaru, I would like to ask for a favor. I know I have no right since you already offered me a place to stay, but please…could you train me to become stronger?" His eyes stare into mine. "I won't go easy on you.", he warns. "That's fine, I'll work hard." He nods and gets up walking to the door. "Once you feel better, we will leave. Be ready.", he says before leaving the room. I smile after him. He's being really kind for his doing.

It took me another three days before I could walk around pain free. The wound on my arm is still healing but getting along nicely. I put on my priestess clothes, only instead of a long skirt, I had it replaced with red Hakama's. It's easier to move in those during my training and if I need to fight along the way. Looking around to see if I forgot anything I finally leave the room for the last time in who knows how long. Walking outside, I put a small pack of necessities on Ah-Un's back and pet the dragon in thanks before turning towards my traveling companions. Sesshomaru nods to show that he's ready to go. Waving at Suki and other servant I take Rin's hand and quickly follow after Sesshomaru and Jaken who already started walking. I'm really excited, like I'm about to step into a whole new adventure.

We travel through fields, woods and across streams as we near the mountains. It's already late when we finally take a rest. Rin slides of Ah-Un's back and joins Jaken who goes to gather wood. I take it upon myself to gather fruit and other edibles that grows from trees or bushes. When I return I see that Sesshomaru caught some fish and a bird. After we ate I find myself on a hill overlooking the valley we came from as the sun sets. A warm summers' breeze blows my bangs away from my face. I can't help but smile at the content feeling coursing through me. There is a quiet shuffle behind me. "Is it strange of me to say that I feel more at home here than where I was born and raised?", I ask. "Were you unhappy there?" I turn to him. "Oh not at all. I have friends there and my parents, although stubborn, are very good people. I love them very much." "Hm." "It's just that I always felt like something was missing, something that is only present here." "Do you think you will return to your home?" I look back out at the view. "I would be lying if I said I could just stay here and bare with not ever seeing my parents again. I hope that I somehow find a way to travel back and forth without trouble." He grunts in understanding and says nothing further as we both watch the sun go down for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

While traveling, Sesshomaru would really put me to the test. He wants me to become stronger in body first. He says the mind will follow as soon as it has a body strong enough to support its power. Though he's a strict and rough teacher, I can tell that it helps and I appreciate his effort on my behalf. I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I try to catch my breath. "There is a spring in that direction. Go clean yourself up.", Sesshomaru says pointing uphill. I nod in thanks and shuffle towards said direction. In no time at all I come across a nice steaming spring. Taking a glance around I see no one there and quickly strip before sinking into the water with a sigh. Releasing my hair from its tight ponytail I let it float around me. Next I take off the bandages from my arm and deciding it's healed enough I get rid of them. I rub my sore body in an attempt to relax the muscles quicker, wincing slightly every now and then when I come across a bruise. There is a particular nasty one on the back of my shoulder shaped like the butt of Sesshomaru's sword. He wasn't kidding around when he said he wouldn't go easy on me.

Taking a deep breath I submerge myself and swim around under the waters' surface until I can no longer hold my breath. Taking a big gasp of air when I surface it quickly turns to screaming. The person who just walked into the clearing screams about as loud as I do and turns red. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… Huh? Is that you Kaname?" Turning beat red, I sink back in the water quickly until my head is only left above. "Koga! Could you at least turn around?!" He waves his hands stupidly before quickly turning around. He chuckles before commenting, "I see you grew up." My mouth drops open from his brutality, but before I can cuss at him, it seems Koga already got his scare. He looks down the tip of Sesshomaru's sword with shock. "Get out of my sight wolf.", he hisses. I stare at him shocked. I've never seen him so angry before. "Hey, calm down dog. It was an honest mistake.", Koga says raising his hands. "But I'll go. See you around Kaname!", he says, before walking off coolly, or so it seems. I can see he's tense all over. Looking back at Sesshomaru I find him looking back at me as he sheets his sword. Feeling myself turn red again, I sigh in relief when he turns around and leaves the clearing. Thinking that was enough excitement for the day I rush out and quickly dress myself.

It was two days later when I realized I was in familiar surroundings. "Are we passing by Kaede's village?", I ask Sesshomaru. He nods and I smile in excitement. As soon as the entrance of the village comes into sight I run off to look for familiar faces. Rin happily runs after me laughing. People stare at us oddly, but my smile widens when a familiar face finally comes into sight. "Grandma Kaede!" She turns her head and I wave wildly until she finally seems to recognize me. When I reach her I can't help but pull her in a hug. She laughs at this. "Oh my. Kaname, you came back.", she says patting my back. She spots Rin next to me. "Rin, you're here too?" "Ahu. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken are too." "I see." She looks back at me. "My, you've grown into a beautiful young lady." I blush at this. "Thank you." Suddenly someone storms out of a hut close by. "What the hell is the fuss all about, I'm trying to sleep here!" He stops in his track as he sees who stands in front of him. "Kaname? What the heck?" "Well it's nice to see you too Inuyasha.", I say sarcastically. "Hey, I'm glad to see you too, but did you have to bring him along?", he says pointing behind me. I sigh at this. 'So their still not on good terms.' "Don't be so rude.", scolds Kaede. "Please come inside everyone. I'll make some tea."

Once we got settled I asked, "Where are all the others?" "Kagome is at home doing who knows what, Sango is with her brother doing her job. Miroku joined them by the way. Shippo should be close by though. Probably playing around with the other kids.", says Inuyasha in a bored tone. "Now what I want to know is how you managed your ass back here." I give him a look because of his choice of words. "I was at home when I fell into the pond. Sesshomaru was the one to pull me out though and there I was, back in the Feudal era. It seems there was some strange connection between my home and the place where my home still has to become in this era." "Hm, that's very interesting.", says Kaede. "Have you tried to go back?" I shake my head. "I haven't been there since. Besides, I'm afraid that if I succeed I won't be able to come back here. That's what happened last time." "And how long have you been here now?", she asks. "Hm, I think it's been two weeks by now. And only one near death experience! I'm improving.", I grin silly at the last two sentences. Inuyasha smacks himself in the forehead. "Jeesh." He then turns to Sesshomaru who is leaning against the wall silently. "Where were you when this happened huh?" "Leave him out of it Inuyasha. It was not his fault.", I scold. He just scoffs. "Since when did you two become so close huh? Is there something going on that I should know about?" Knowing what he's implying I turn red. "No, there is nothing going on and even if there was, why would it concern you? What about you and Kagome?", I say turning things around. He looks taken aback. "What about it?!" I shake my head. "Really Inuyasha, you disappoint me." He huffs at this while Rin giggles. He then turns his glare towards Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you smirking about?!" I turn to see him indeed looking quite amused. "At you getting it handed to you by a girl.", he replies coolly. "Meh! I'm not here for your amusement. I'm out of here.", Inuyasha growls before stomping outside.

Inuyasha returned with Shippo that night though. It was around the time that a smell of food wafted from Kaede's place. I was really happy to see Shippo again. It seems he really found his place in the village. I was happy for him. So now we decided to stay the night here before heading out again.

It was in the middle of the night I believe when something unknown woke me up. Sitting up I look around to see what it was that awoke me. Everything seems fine though, but I notice that Sesshomaru's missing. Wondering where he wandered off to, I silently get up and go outside. I don't see him at first glance and walk around for a moment until I hear a noise. Turning the corner I gasp when I spot him on his knees as he is gripping his chest painfully. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?", I asks running up to him. He doesn't answer as he can only bring out strangled sounds. I rush forward and catch him as he falls forward. He almost screams out in pain while he grips onto me painfully before his hold weakens and he just slumps into a heap. "Inuyasha!", I yell frantically as I'm scared out of my wits. Luckily it doesn't take long for him to arrive and his eyes widen at the sight. "What the hell?" "Something is really wrong with him Inuyasha. We need to get him back to Kaede's.", I say in a strained voice as I try to pull the tall man up. I feel him being taken away from me as Inuyasha takes him. "Go ahead and warn Kaede. I'll be right there.", he says. I nod before running off.

A little while later we are all gathered around as Kaede examines Sesshomaru. Me, Rin and Jaken sit in a neat row as close to them as Kaede lets us. I squeeze Rins' hand to comfort her as she sobs. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find out what's wrong. Then he'll be up again in no time.", I say softly. If only I believed so myself. What on earth could take a demon like Sesshomaru down? It takes another half an hour of seeing him squirm and gasp in pain before Kaede finally turns to us. "He has caught a virus, a very bad one at that." "So what now?", ask Jaken. "He needs medication or it's likely he'll die from it." I gasp and hold onto Rin as she flings herself around my waist crying. "Do you have this medication?", I ask shaky. Kaede shakes her head. "It's not common, but I'm sure you can get it in the next big town. It's three hours from here if Inuyasha takes you." "Hey, when did I get dragged into this mess?", he complains. I stand up and look him in the eye, my vision growing slightly blurry as tears start to surface. "Please Inuyasha, he's your brother for crying out loud. Please, let's go get his medicine.", I plead. "Why not take the dragon?" "I don't know the way." He groans. "Alright! Just don't start crying now. I can't stand it to see women cry."

After Kaede hands over a note with the name of the medicine she quickly goes back inside to tend to Sesshomaru. I put it in my pocket and jump on Inuyasha's back. "Alright, hold on. I will not be held responsible if you decide to fall off." Gripping onto him tightly he takes off with great speed. I hope we get back quick enough before he gets even worse.

When after a long time of running, when we finally reach our destination, Inuyasha puts me down while trying to gather his breath. It's just starting to get light out. Turning to Inuyasha I say, "Nicely done Inuyasha. Come, let's find the physician." Inuyasha follows after me with a grumble, something about how Sesshomaru better be grateful. We are quick to find the place and I hurriedly knock on the door. I keep knocking until after a minute the door finally opens to a cranky looking old man. "What's up with you people so early in the morning?!" "I'm so sorry to bother you, but this is an emergency. Could you please tell us if you have this medicine?", I ask while handing him the note. Clearing his throat he looks at the paper closely. "Yes, I have it. Give me a moment.", he says before going back inside.

It takes another minute before he comes back out carrying a vile. I'm about to take it from him when he holds it far away from me. "What's the big deal old man?", asks Inuyasha agitated. "This medicine doesn't come cheap you know. I'll first need to see some payment.", the man says rudely. Inuyasha and I glance at each other wide eyed, both thinking the same thing. 'We forgot!' Turning back to the man I say, "I'm sorry, we seemed to have forgotten the money in our hurry. Is there a possibility we can come back to pay for it later?" The man scoffs. "Are you kidding me?! No payment, no medication.", he says before turning around, ready to close the door in our faces. "Please wait! Is there something else I can give you?" The man turns around. "I doubt you have anything of my interest." Quickly patting all my pockets my eyes befall on a ring on my finger. It's been in my family for a long time and it's my most treasured possession. Mother gave it to me when I turned sixteen. With a sad sigh I yank it from my finger and hold it out to the man. "Will this do? It's all I have." I look at him with expectation as he takes it before looking at it closely. It's gold and is fitted with several colored stones. "Hm. Alright, this will do." I happily take the vile from him before he closes the door. "okay, let's hurry.", says Inuyasha as he crouches down. Getting on his back once again I sigh at the sight of the now empty hand. "You okay?", he asks as he begins on the long run back. "Yeah.", I say softly while putting my head down on his shoulder. "Hm.", is all that comes from him before staying silent the rest of the way.

[Sesshomaru's point of view]

There is a dull ache echoing through my chest when I open my eyes. Looking around I spot Jaken sleeping against the far wall, The priestess on the floor in front of him, the fox boy next to her. My eyes trail to the side of me where Kaname lies with Rin in her arms, both sleeping soundly. My attention is pulled by a noise on the left of me where I find Inuyasha sitting by the hut's entrance. "So you finally decided to wake up huh?", he says in a soft tone as not to disturb the others. "Hn." "You're lucky your companions care about you so much or else you would have probably joined our father already." "What do you mean?" "You were sick stupid. Me and Kaname had to get you medication or you would die." I glance next to me at the girls. "I hope it isn't too much to ask of you to show some gratitude. Kaname seemed really attached to that ring she used to pay for your medicine." I look back at him slightly surprised. "I understand." Inuyasha grunts before standing up. "Let's hope so.", he says before walking outside.

Looking back at the girls I stare at the dark circles under Kaname's eyes. She looks like she hadn't slept for a long time. Just how long was I out for? I sigh lightly when my eyes protest and decide it would be alright to sleep a little while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

My body jerks, causing me to wake up rather abruptly. It must have been my dream to wake me up because everything else is dead silent. I'm glad I woke up though, the nightmare I was having wasn't doing me any good. Looking around the dark room, I see everyone still soundly asleep. I sigh in relief to see Sesshomaru also resting peacefully. He seems to be in a better condition than a few hours ago. I'm really glad, because we were all so worried. I wouldn't know what to do if he died. Wow, do I hear myself? Sure I'll be sad, but 'wouldn't know what to do' sounds really strong. Is that truly how I feel? I suppose so, or it wouldn't come to me it if it wasn't true. I don't lie, not even to myself… well, most of the time that is. I rub my temples to shake off the bad dream as it still lingers and attempt to get another few hours of sleep.

When I awake for the second time, the village is already in a bustle. Looking next to me I find the figure of Sesshomaru gone. As a matter of fact, the place is empty. Jumping to my feet I rush to the door, only to almost bump into Kaede. "Grandma Kaede, where is everyone?" "Hmm, by everyone I'm assuming you mostly mean Sesshomaru." I blush at this, feeling like she caught me with my hand in a cookie jar. "Don't worry, he went off on an errand. Rin is outside playing with Shippo with the toad watching of course. Inuyasha is who knows where, I think he said something about the smell of Sesshomaru getting to him." "He went on an errand you say? Was he really fit to do so?", I ask worried. She shrugs, "He seemed pretty decent. Even still, would him feeling bad really stop him?" I smile slightly, "Probably not. Is there anything I could do for you while I'm here grandma Kaede?" She nods. "If you could get some water that would be nice. My back isn't what it used to be and Inuyasha is no help at all." "Then I'll do that.", I say picking up a narrow mouthed jar.

I walk back and forth carrying a few loads of water to Kaede's hut to last two days. After I set the jar down I stretch myself, my back popping slightly. Still in mid stretch I feel arms wrap around me while a giggle sounds in my ear. Shocked I turn around to find the culprit to be a slim girl of my age with long black hair, dressed in a knee length dress. "Kagome?!" I hug her back tightly. "Kaname, I'm so glad to see you! And here of all places!" I laugh as we let go of each other. "I know right? I'm glad to see you too. How have you been?" "Oh you know, the usual. But hey, I just visited your place the other day and I was so shocked to find you gone. I took a shot and hoped to find you here and I was right it seems." "Yep, I came back two weeks ago." "I see, you'll have to tell me how you did it." And so I explain things to her at the best of my abilities.

"Wow, so you haven't tried to go back yet huh?" I shake my head. She seems deep in thought for a moment, her brows knitting together in a frown. "What's wrong?", I ask, almost afraid to do so. "Well, you know how last time you were gone and came back only hours later?" I nod at this. "Well anyway, it seems time passes pretty consistent this time. You follow the same time frame as I do when I go here." "So… I have actually been gone for a few days now in the present?" She nods to confirm this. "Your parent were really worried when I saw them." I frown too. "I see…" "I said to them I would go look for you here.", Kagome continues. I look at her dumbfounded. "But they didn't believe me when I told them about all this." Kagome smiles sadly, "They knew you weren't lying or making things up. Your father knew things have been off the past few years. He's a priest and a descendant of Kakuju and Utsugi you know, he senses things." My shock grows even more. "Then why didn't they say so? Why make me out to be crazy when it came to that?" "I guess it was because it scared them. Their daughter was away on a dangerous adventure and they didn't want you to disappear again. Because what if you never came back or got hurt? Maybe they didn't want to make it real because that would mean that it could happen." I stay silent for a moment as I think it over. "I think I can understand, but I really rather they had enough faith in me and didn't fool me like that." Kagome nods in understanding.

Kagome went back before nightfall and she promised me that she would tell my parents of my whereabouts and give them the message that I'm in good hands and will find a way back to them. As I walk back to the village from the Bone eaters well with Inuyasha ,who showed up shortly after Kagome did, I ask him, "Why is it taking you so long to confess to her Inuyasha?" "Huh, are you at it again?" "I'm serious, why do you make things so hard for the both of you?" He frowns at this. "I don't know.", he mumbles. I sigh, "You know, if you don't act soon she might give up on it and go for another boy who shows her more interest. I know there are some." He looks at me shocked. "Really?" I nod sternly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's the harsh truth. You can't put it off forever, she'll be gone one day.", I say. He looks ahead of him in deep thought before nodding determinedly. "How annoying still, but you are right." He turns around and heads back to the well. "Good luck!", I yell after him smiling. I then continue my way back to the village on my own.

When I get back Rin runs up to me all covered in mud. "Rin, what have you been doing? You look like you've came from the earth itself.", I say shaking my head at her. She giggles, "I got into a mud fight with the other children. It was fun!" "I bet, but we should really clean you up. Wasn't Jaken angry?" She nods and point at Jaken who shuffled towards us, also covered in mud. I can barely hold my laughter. "You stupid girl. What will lord Sesshomaru think when he sees us like this?!" Rin just giggles. "Don't worry Jaken, I'll help clean her up. In the meanwhile, you should go and take a bath yourself." He mutters some words under his breath but eventually walks off to clean himself up. I turn to Rin, "Well, let's go young lady."

I take her to a stream after getting an oil lamp since it's starting to get dark. I light it up with my powers and put it down by the stream. Rin quickly jumps in. "Cold!", she meeps. Laughing as she jumps around, I pick up her clothes to wash them. As I'm softly singing a melody to myself, I get the feeling of another presence close by. I continue my work while trying to seem oblivious, but in reality keeping a close eye on everything. Nothing happens and I'm starting to think I'm just imagining it when the presence is gone a few minutes later. Wringing out Rins kimono I walk closer to where Rin is. "Rin, are you finished? We have to go.", I tell her. "Coming." As she wades closer I go to pick up the lamp but are stopped by a glistering from a round object sitting on the edge of it. Picking it up and looking at it closely, my eyes widen significantly. It's my ring! The one I used to buy Sesshomaru's medicine with. How did it end up here? Looking around I try to spot whoever left it there. Was it the person who's presence I felt earlier? Who was it?

After wrapping Rin up in my haori, I still have an under layer on, we walk back to the village, my ring wrapped safely around my finger once again. I'm really happy to get it back, but I'm really confused also. After entering the village we see Sesshomaru sitting outside Kaede's hut. Rin runs up to him happily, "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" As I come closer I feel the familiarity of his presence and it hits me. It was Sesshomaru who was at the stream! Did he get it back? After standing up he pushes Rin inside lightly, saying something about her meal turning cold. He glances at me from the corner of his eyes while I stare at him in wonder. He casts his glance at my hand that holds the ring and subconsciously I wring my hands together. "Thank you.", I almost whisper. "I was just returning a favor.", he says still in his usual voice, but his eyes seem oddly pleased. I nod timidly, feeling once again very conscious of myself from his stare. Luckily he breaks it as he steps inside. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and feel my cheeks burning slightly. I'm glad it's dark. Man, this is starting to closely feel like three years ago. Could it be that my crush for him is back?

The next morning I say my goodbyes to grandma Kaede, Shippo and Inuyasha. It is time for us to get moving again. No one know where to, not even Sesshomaru it seems. Maybe we just move around because it's impossible for him to stay put. It makes me wonder what his goal in life is now that Naraku is gone. Speaking of Sesshomaru, he's been awfully kind to me since I got here. He wasn't unkind the first time I guess, just a bit cold. But now he really seems to have fully accepted me and treats me like, well, I don't know really. I have nothing to compare it with. He's so different from what people told me before I met him, so I guess he must treat others very differently. It makes me wonder what it is about me that makes him treat me with kindness. Could it be that, dare I say it, that he somewhat cares for me? Or would that be taking it to far? Maybe it's just mutual respect. In any case, I have no way to be certain. Sesshomaru is about as open as a closed lock with the key thrown far into the sea. However the case may be, I can't say I don't feel glad to be treated kindly for his standards. It makes me feel rather special.

It's been some days since we left the village and we are in a meadow full of flowers. I just finished teaching her about the growth of flowers with the use of a drawing I made and she stares at a small flower in her hand with amazement. "They look even more beautiful now.", she sighs. I smile at her as I stand up, popping my neck. I'm stiff all over from yesterdays training. Today I have a day off though. "Amazing.", mutters Jaken. "It sounds almost like witchcraft." I turn to him, "I assure you it's not. This knowledge is just the result of progress in science over the years. New things are discovered every day." Jaken looks thoughtful, "Interesting." I sigh, "Somehow I find it saddening though.", I say sadly. "What do you mean?", asks Sesshomaru from his spot, leaning against a nearby tree. "Well, if you know how everything works, what is there left to fantasize about? I think it's nice to have some room left in the mind to make up your own theories and beliefs. That's how folklore and myths come to be." "Hm." "Progress isn't always bad though. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be alive right now." "Really? How come?", asks Rin interested. I sit down next to her again. "I was causing my mother a lot of trouble while still in her womb. She got sick and she and I would have both died if it wasn't for the medication that made her give birth early. After my birth they could safely treat her without putting my life in danger. Luckily I was just strong enough to survive being born so early." "Wow.", Rin whispers. "I'm glad it worked out. If it hadn't we would have never met you.", she continues. I nod in confirmation.

"You don't have any siblings right Kaname?", asks Rin. "No, my parents didn't want to risk it again." "I don't have any real siblings either, but you are like a sister to me. Would you mind if I called you my sister?", she asks sweetly. I smile at her. "Of course not Rin. I consider you like my little sister too.", I tell her as I pull her in a hug. She giggles at this. Jake scoffs, "It's too bad you two don't have siblings, single children grow up to be spoiled." I snort at him, "What are you saying? That we are spoiled?" "You heard me girl!" "It seems someone didn't get enough attention from their parents as a child.", I mock him, but think for a moment, putting my hand to my cheek as I stare up to the cloudless sky. "It's so hard to think of you as a child, I find it troubling to believe you ever were one.", I say. Rin giggles. "You ignorant girl, of course I've been a child!" I can't help but laugh at how easily he gets riled up, but my laugh is cut short as what seems like an explosion is heard, following by a tremor of the earth. "What was that?", Rin asks alarmed as we rise to our feet. Sesshomaru soon stands next to us as a cloud of smoke and dust rises from the valley below.

"Should we go take a look?", I ask him. He nods and walks forward, the rest of us following suit. He stops and turns though, "Jaken, stay here with Rin and Ah-Un." "B-b-but lord Sesshomaru…" He shuts up though as a glare is directed his way. "Yes m'lord." I look at Sesshomaru questionably as he turns back to go down. He just signals me to follow and I do so. He's just protecting Rin in case it's something dangerous. When we almost reach the spot where the blast came from there is another one who makes me rock on my feet. Seconds later sand rains down and some rocks. Sesshomaru swats the rocks that get to close away. We step out from behind the trees to see something I didn't quite expect. It doesn't seem like it's anything dangerous, just construction. They are busy blasting away rocks to create a new road it seems. One that will be suitable for ox carts and such. Large men clear away the builders before another man steps up. He's tall and buff with short spiky black hair that holds a red hue. He's dressed in a black Chinese style shirt and pants with a red sash. When he turns to us, his bright red eyes sparkle as well as his fangs that show as he smiles at us.

"Who do we have here?! Long time no see Sesshomaru.", he says as he strides up to us. Sesshomaru nods at him, "Keita." I raise a brow at this jolly giant. Man, I can't get over how tall he is. He's about five inches taller than Sesshomaru. Anyway, whoever this guy is, Sesshomaru knows him somehow. He looks down on me when he stops in front of us. "Who's your cute lady friend? She your sweetheart?" Sesshomaru's eye twitches barely while I blush at the thought. "No. You are being too familiar Keita, you aren't a lord yourself yet.", he snaps. Keita waves it off. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, what's your name lady?" I feel myself grow shy. He has a really outspoken aura and it's a bit intimidating. "Kaname Kururugi. Nice to meet you.", I say bowing. "Very nice indeed. Keita Kotome is the name. What's a girl like you doing with such a sour face as Sesshomaru huh? You'd probably have more fun with a crowd like this, ain't that right?", he says the last bit over his shoulder at one of the men walking by. "Yes sir." Sesshomaru's annoyance gets to him as he growls lightly.

I swallow hard. This guy is playing with his life, but doesn't even see it, or cares. "I'm fine, thanks.", I say to cut the tension. "I know sweetheart.", he says and winks. "He's not a bad bloke." He turns back to Sesshomaru, "Say, I'll be home in four days. Why not come over and bring your lady friend. We should talk business." Sesshomaru turns around and starts walking off. "I'll think about it." I give one last bow and follow as Keita grins at Sesshomaru's answer. "See you there!" I look over my shoulder one last time, my eyes widening as Keita turns back to his work and sends off a large dark blast from his hand, making more rocks explode. Goosebumps rise as I sense his power. I wouldn't want to upset this guy, who knows what he can do.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later we come across a point where we've been before, close to the mountains. I wonder why we are here again, little did I know that my answer was coming sooner than expected. As the others settle down, I go to do the same, only to be hold back by Sesshomaru. "What do you think you're doing?" "Uh, make camp?", I ask uncertain. He shakes his head. "You are going up there.", he says pointing at a close by mountain. My mouth goes agape. "Uh…" "You have until sundown. Show me that I have no reason to regret contacting that old fool for your sake." "Old fool? What? Who?" He doesn't answer but turns away from me. "You'd better hurry.", he says before jumping off and disappearing out of sight. I'm really confused at this point. What was he talking about? "Don't just stand there girl, you heard what he said.", says Jaken. "Good luck big sister!", Rin shouts happily. I nod at them and get going, although still not getting what's happening. Is this another way of training?

Once I reach the steep slopes of the mountain I look up to see how much sunlight I have left. The sun is almost reaching his peak for the day which makes me guess that I have seven to eight hours left. Looking back up the mountain I realize I'm going to have a hard time. Not wanting to disappoint Sesshomaru I put any doubts aside and get going.

About three hours passed and I'm already huffing and puffing, and that was just the easy part. From here on it gets really rocky with steep cliffs. I realize that I will have no time for breaks if I wish to reach the top in time. I grab on to the rocks and go for the first real climb. This is really hard, rocks keep crumbling and I just hope I'm going to make it out of this in one piece. I think I just jinxed myself, because as I reach for a ridge of a platform the rocks under my feet give way. Dropping fast I come to a halt almost just as quickly. Looking up with wide eyes from adrenaline I see a hand tightly clasped around my wrist. Looking to the person holding on I meet familiar bright blue eyes. He pulls me up with relative ease before putting me back on my feet in front of him. "Are you crazy or what? What the heck are you doing climbing on your own like this?", Koga asks crossing his arms. I mutter a 'thanks' before brushing off some dust from my clothes. "It's training…I think." "You think?" "Yeah, Sesshomaru left me a little confused." "Huh, you still hang out with that guy? I was surprised he's letting you the first time, and now he's even training you? Why?" "I asked him to." He looks taken aback. "Y-You.. Jeesh. You're even crazier than I thought." I glare at him. "Well, whatever floats your boat I guess.", he defends.

I glance at the sun and almost panic before running off to the next climb. "What are you doing?", Koga asks from behind me. "I need to reach the top before sundown. No time to lose." He sighs, "You are going to get yourself killed like this." Soon he's up the cliff next to me. "What are you doing.", it's my turn to ask. "I can at least keep you company for a while. This way is to my den anyway." "Well, thanks I guess." "Don't thank me. I don't want you killed on this mountain on my watch. Kagome will kill me." I sweat drop at him. "I see."

"Well, this is my stop. You'll be okay from here?" I just nod at the wolf demon tiredly. My clothes are pretty torn up and so is my skin. I wouldn't let Koga help me anymore, I needed to do this on my own and that resulted in some nasty falls. He shakes his head at me. "You really passionate about the things you do huh? I guess that's why Sesshomaru cares about you so much." I look at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Don't you remember our last meeting?", he asks. I blush at the memory. "Don't you think I don't know what that look on his face meant? He called dibs on you." I blush even harder now. "Surely that's not it.", I mutter. "You keep telling yourself that. I just know that any guy other than him coming too close to you had better watch their back." I'm left silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to that. Koga pats me on the back, "Hey, you better hurry now." I snap out of it. "Yeah." "Good luck.", he calls out before running off. I look after him, thinking about what he said. I decide to shake it off as it sounds too absurd for words and look up at the last few hundred feet still to climb. 'I better rush it.'

My race against time is almost coming to an end. The shadows of the setting sun are creeping up below me, my legs sometimes feeling colder as they catch up to me making me pick up the pace for a moment before I get too tired to continue like that. It's a game of cat and mouse. I groan as I pull myself up to a ledge and let out a heavy sigh as I spot a fire with Sesshomaru sitting beside it with another man who I don't know. I heave myself up the last few feet and let myself fall on my back tiredly. Seconds later shadows are cast over me as the sun disappears beyond the horizon. "Just in time.", calls a crooked voice. As I try to catch my breath something strange comes within my eyesight. A large cow face hovers over me making me sweat drop. What is a cow doing on top of a mountain? And why does it have three eyes? I squeak as it's wet nose pushes against my face and hurriedly sit up, backing away from it. "Ho ho ho, you scared the girl Mo Mo.", sounds the crooked voice amused.

I look at the man who the voice came from. He's really old looking with big beady eyes. 'Is that the one Sesshomaru spoke off before?' "Come here girl, let me take a look at you.", he says motioning his hand for me to approach. I glance at Sesshomaru who just stares ahead of him and take it to be safe to do so. Getting onto my shake feet , I walk over to them, the light of the fire illuminating the surroundings and myself. "Hmm.", the old man muses before blushing. "You've got the perfect measurements.", he says perversely. My mouth drops at this and I hastily pull my tattered clothes together. "Perfect measurements for what old man?!" He just laughs stupidly while I growl at him. "Totosai,", Sesshomaru's voice calls out. "Hurry up." The old man glares at him. "Hmph." The man now known as Totosai pulls something from the fire. I look at the blade curiously. It's about a foot in length, straight and double edged. I come to the conclusion that it must be a tanto blade. "The blade is done, but it still needs the finishing touches. You better sit down girly, this might take a while." I look at both men curiously before sitting down by the fire. Sesshomaru stands up though. "Stay here. I'll be right back.", he says to me. I glance at Totosai who grins perversely before looking back towards Sesshomaru, silently pleading him not to leave me with this senile old man. Sadly he doesn't seem to notice and is off once again.

I endured an hour of perverted comments and stupidity before Sesshomaru comes back. My eyes drooping as I nod off by the warm fire, tired from the climb and shouting at the old man. They snap back open again though when something drops next to me. Rubbing my eyes I look up at Sesshomaru before looking to see what he dropped. "Put it on.", he says. I lift it up to see a light yellow kimono with orange embroided cranes covering the entire fabric. It's the one I carried with me in my pack. "Thank you." He sits down again as I go behind a large boulder to change. I fold up what is left of my shrine outfit and tie it together in a bundle. I will have to throw it away for sure.

Once I return to the fire, Totosai is finishing up on the tanto. Taking one last look at it he nods in satisfaction. "Think fast!", he says as he hurdles it to me. I catch it just in time before it goes over the edge. I turn to look at him questionably. "Make good use of it. I don't make blades for slackers, even if their pretty.", he comments. "It's for me?", I question as I look over the sheet. It looks more like a folded up fan when sheeted. I suppose that's a good way of hiding it in plain sight. I smile brightly at it and bow to Totosai. "Thank you very much, I'll make sure your work won't be in vain." "Yeah yeah. Just doing my job. You should thank Sesshomaru, he's paying for it. You will pay for it, won't you pup?", he says eying the man across from him who only glares back in return. "Just checking.", he croaks out. I look at Sesshomaru surprised. Why would he give me something so nice? "Sesshomaru?" He looks up at me, his face stoic. I bow deeply to him, "I don't know how to thank you lord Sesshomaru, but I'm very grateful and I promise to take proper care of it." He doesn't say anything, only nods.

Later, I walk beside Rin as she rides Ah-Un, tired from the long walk. I can't help but yawn myself as I watch her eyes open with shock at every bump before drooping again. I brush my hair out of my face for what must be the tenth time that minute. It's really windy and it looks like it could rain any second. I glance down at the fan looking tanto that is tucked safely into my obi. I still can't believe Sesshomaru got me something like this. On our way down from the mountain, walking a descent trail this time, he told me I needed something to protect myself with in case my powers weren't enough. Fair enough, but did it have to be so luxurious looking? I feel guilty for Sesshomaru spending his money on me every time I look at it. Now that I think about it, he bought these clothes too, feeds me, trains me and gives me shelter. Man, I feel even worse now. I'm a freeloader, aren't I? Sure, I teach and protect Rin, but compared with what I get in return… And I'd do anything for Rin, just for fun. Maybe he feels like he still owes me from when he got sick… No that's not it, he took care of me too. I sigh, unable to find an answer for getting indulged by Sesshomaru while I hardly do anything in return.

Sesshomaru stop making us all halt. "Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un back home. It's not far anymore." "Yes m'lord. Have you decided to take that wild demon Keita up on his invitation?" Sesshomaru nods. Jaken takes the dragon's reigns and walks off. I smile at Rin as she's deep in sleep. Sesshomaru glances at me before leading the way. I feel a bit awkward with just the two of us. He's always so silent, while I do like to converse every now and again. But starting conversations with Sesshomaru and keeping him interested is a hard thing to do. I decide to ask him about Keita. "Sesshomaru, who is Keita exactly?" He just looks ahead as he answers. "He the oldest son of the current lord of the south. His father is a respectful man, but Keita is always making trouble. The only reason I even talk to him is to keep good relations." It sound as if Sesshomaru doesn't feel much for this guy. "He's a demon too right?" He nods at this.

After walking some miles we reach a rather large castle a bit away from a town. Just in time as rain drops are released from the darkening sky. "It's huge.", I comment wide eyed. "Pretentious.", says Sesshomaru. "Don't worry, I like your place better.", I smile at him. "Hn." Walking up to the gate, the soldiers bow and announce our arrival. Once led inside we are met by an happy looking Keito. "Welcome my friend, I thought you would show up. And you brought your lady friend as well, splendid. Come, let's sit and have a drink. I'll get the cook started on a meal. We sit at a low table as servant poor three cups. I stare at the clear liquid before looking in wonder as the two men down it in one go. "What's wrong Kaname?", Keita asks. "I never had alcohol before.", I mutter. "I see. Go make her some tea.", he tells the servant. "Thank you." He smiles, "No problem sweetheart. No need to start on that now, don't want you to embarrass yourself." I smile wirily at that. I try to listen on as they talk about business, but I'm not really interested, so instead I settle with watching my surroundings. The room is large with sliding doors on all sides of us. It's a bit dark really. Sesshomaru's house is much more open as you can look outside from almost any room in the building. This room on the other hand is hidden deep inside the castle. I remember when we came in, there was a large hallway with a staircase winding perhaps all the way to the top. You must have some view from up there.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as food is placed before me. It looks really nicely made up and my stomach growls at the sight of it. It's been a while since I ate like this. On the way we make do with whatever we find, but it's tasty though and fills the stomach. Keita is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him, he seems so carefree and has a good sense of humor. He makes a lot of jokes during dinner, some not going well with Sesshomaru though, but he bares it. As expected the food was delicious and I was really fun when I finally put down my chopsticks. It made me tired though as I can barely suppress a yawn.

"How is your father?", asks Sesshomaru rather sluggishly. He looks a bit tired as well. Keita smirks, "He's dead." Our eyes widen at this revelation. How could he say such a thing like that? Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "What do you mean he's dead?" "It's just like I said. It wasn't easy, but it seems his obstinate son finally surpassed him.", he says downing a cup of sake. My mouth is agape. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Keita laughs, "Don't look so surprised Sesshomaru. Weak minded people are weak leaders after all. But you aren't like that are you? No, not you. That's why I had to find a different way to pin you down. Cowardly, I know. But the pay is good." This turned bad so quickly, it leaves my head spinning. Sesshomaru growls as he stands up abruptly, the table turning over by the force. "Traitor.", he hisses as his legs struggle to stay steady.

Keita stands up as well, facing him. I struggle to get up, but find my way behind Sesshomaru somehow. "What will you do? There is enough sedative inside you to down a dozen horses. You won't be awake for long, so let me explain." Sesshomaru pulls out Bakusaiga and goes to attack Keita, but due to his sluggishness he gets blown away by Keita's blast. He slides through the paper doors, coming to a halt a few feet beyond. I gasp and try to reach him but are stopped by a hand grabbing the scruff of my neck. My feet dangling two feet from the ground. "Sorry sweetheart, I can't let you leave yet. There is someone who likes to get their hands on you."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a sick thought isn't it? Naraku reproducing?" My eyes widen considerably and my struggling falters. Sesshomaru who is on his knees glares hard at Keita. "Naraku's legacy they call him. He's said to be even worse than his father, even though he's hardly an adult. He wants you Kaname, and I'll deliver you to him. In return I get paid plenty. I'll also get the chance to kill Sesshomaru in the process, leaving his lands free for the taking. Guess who gets that." "No!", I yell and blast a Shikigami attack in his face. He lets go of me and I crumble to the ground. "Bitch. You'll pay for that." He reaches for me but I pull out my tanto and slash his hand. He growl loudly, "He wants you alive, but he never said in what state.", he threatens. As he goes for me again, he is stopped by Sesshomaru slashing his sword right by his face, making Keita lose some strands of hair. "Run.", he yells before he's punched in the face, making fly across the room. I scream, get to my feet and run out the room. "Be patient Sesshomaru, I'll deal with you later. First things first.", I hear Keita laugh before footsteps follow me.

I try the door, but it's bolted shut. Seeing Keita approaching, I look around in panic. I make for the stairs and run up them as quick as I can, considering my drowsiness. "Now where do you think you're going?", he chuckles as he raises his hand, sending a blast at the stairs. I jump just in time to avoid going down with the crumbling part of it. He follow after me, sending blasts at me that I barely dodge. He has no trouble making his way up through the rubble and gaps he's leaving behind. Meanwhile I stumble every step of the way. Another blast hits just above my head, making me yell out in fright. I've reached the top and look down to see Keita still approaching steadily. On the bottom I can barely see Sesshomaru emerging into the hall, still stumbling. Keita is taking it easy though, knowing it's only a matter of time. He's just playing with me. I glare at him through foggy eyes. I've never been so wrong about someone before. Keita is nothing but a monster.

"You're at the end of the line, where will you go now?", he taunts. I look around me and rush to the window. Looking outside I see the rain coming down hard as the wind blow ferociously. I take my chance and grab onto the stones on the side. I can hear a growl as I disappear out the window, "Silly girl." I climb up onto the roof with some effort as wearing a kimono is not helping at all. But once I take a look around I see that coming here wasn't such a good idea. There is nowhere I can go. I'm stuck here.

I'm startled as Keita reaches the roof, making me back up in fright. "Trapped like a mouse.", he grins. I grit my teeth and throw an attack at him, "Chaotic flame!" I gasp as he just deflects it. "That won't do you any good." He steps closer and I back up further, gasping as I almost stumble off the edge. As a last resort I throw a barrage of attacks at him, but it doesn't do much. "I admire your effort. You sure don't give up easily do you? Too bad for you, I've had enough." He yells out and stomps on the roof leaving a growing crack. "Last chance missy." I glare at him and shake my head stubbornly. There is no way I'm giving up. "Suit yourself." He stomps again. This time the roof splits apart making me wobble, trying hard to find good footing. I scream as I make a wrong step and fall through the crack, but manage to hang onto a piece of wood at the last second. I look down into the depth of it all. It sure is a heck of a long way down. I wouldn't survive that.

I scream as the wood cracks under my weight, making me drop a foot. I look up to see Keita looking down at me. "I'm sure he wouldn't be too sore about things if I tell him how you died. Flattened like a bug that got stepped on. Blood and bone all around. And the best thing is, Sesshomaru gets to watch.", he laughs. I look down again to see Sesshomaru looking up at me from halfway up the stairs. His eyes red in anger. I gasp when one of my fingers gets lifted from the beam I'm holding onto for dear life. Soon Keita pulls another one lose, with such force that it breaks. I scream in pain, "Stop!" As he goes for the next finger I release that hand, pull out my tanto swiftly and throw it at his head. I watch him try to dodge, but it slices his neck pretty deeply. "Ahh!", he yells out grasping it. Before I can do anything else though, the wood cracks entirely. I scream at the top of my lungs as a sick feeling enters my entire body as I fall to my death. "Sesshomaru!"

All of a sudden the wind stops rushing past me as I make my landing sooner than expected. I open my eyes to see lots of white, and it's soft, almost like a cloud. Did dying go that fast and painless? I realize soon though that it's not a cloud I'm on as I slowly rise up and down. Lifting my head I realize I'm buried in fur. I gasp in amazement as large ears flutter past me and a large head befitting the ears turn towards me. Dark red eyes glaring deep into my soul. "S-sesshomaru?" The large head turns away before his entire body lurches up, bursting through what's left of the roof. I hold on tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. We drop all the way to the ground and make a surprisingly soft landing. I look back up over his head to see Keita jumping after us.

Sesshomaru growls deeply, sending tremors through my body. "You fool. You drugged me with a dose for a dozen horses, but you didn't take my demon form into account. You're plan just became useless." Keita glares back at him, "We'll see.", he says before sending blasts towards us. Sesshomaru jumps out of the way and rolls sideways a bit, making me slide off his back. I watch as he rushes towards Keita, not stopping as he gets shot at. Keita's eyes widen as Sesshomaru keeps running. He jumps away with only a second to spare as Sesshomaru crashes into the wall he was standing beside. The wall tumbles down on Sesshomaru, but he only shakes it off. His saliva drips on the stone making it sizzle and dissolve slowly. Keita breaths hard as he's losing blood from his neck wound. Knowing he can't win anymore he tries to escape but is blocked as Sesshomaru jumps over him and in his path. Keita now tries another direction, but is almost snapped in half as Sesshomaru meets him halfway. Swiping his paw, he makes Keita fly the distance back to the castle where he slams into a wall. His body carries a large scratch across his torso.

Keita looks up fearfully at Sesshomaru as he approaches. He stands up shakily before crouching. Suddenly he jumps up high and runs up the wall only to scream loudly as Sesshomaru has jumped up after him, grabbing him between his teeth. He lands back on the ground, Keita still clasped firmly in his jaws. Keita screams as some of his flesh dissolves from the acid saliva. Sesshomaru throws him in the air before catching him between his teeth again in a swinging motion. Keita's body is torn in half, his screaming stopping short while I cover my eyes from the sight. Then everything is silent apart from my panting.

I only look up again when I hear a shuffle in front of me. Through blurry eyes I look up at Sesshomaru as he turns back to his normal form. A sob escapes me before I stand up quickly, running towards him the last few feet before throwing my arms around him, my face burying itself in his haori. Another sob escapes my mouth and tears leak from my eyes, mingling with the rain. My legs are shaky from the adrenaline. I'm so happy though, so happy that we both survived. I feel a hand rest on my soaked head and another on my back. I've come so close to death just minutes before, but I've never felt so save as at this moment. "Let's go home.", hums his deep voice.

Sesshomaru got us both to his home as quick as he could considering we were both still a bit drug induced. When we arrived late into the night, we got caught up in quite a hassle. Jaken, Suki, Rin and others were worried about the state we were in, but eventually it wasn't that bad. I only had a broken finger and Sesshomaru had some minor cuts and bruises that were already beginning to heal. We both stayed silent as we were looked over, disappointed by the turn of events. We have some serious business on our hands now.

The next morning, after having a troubled sleep, I find myself in the stables observing the demon horses. I've never seen such creatures before. They look a lot like normal horses, but instead they have red eyes and a more rugged look. I pet the black one's snout calmly. He seems relaxed until snorting and turning away. Looking behind me I see Sesshomaru approaching. I thought I could sense him coming as I'm getting better at that.

"How are you feeling?", he asks. "I'm fine.", I say as normal as possible, but I can't take the solemn look of my face. "Don't lie." I feel myself falter and sigh. "Maybe I just need to let the idea settle, you know, about Naraku having a son." "Hm, don't get too comfortable with the idea. He won't be around for much longer." I perk up at this. "Are we going to fight him?" "No." "Huh?" "You aren't going to do anything. I'm taking you home." "Home? You mean my time?" He nods. "Can you do that? And why would you do that? I can help here and fight.", I defend. "You are not fighting. He is after you and I don't think you are strong enough." I look at him, surprised by his harsh tone. "But we defeated Naraku…", I try. "If it's true that his son is worse, you won't stand a chance. This is not a discussion, I'm taking you back." With that he turns around. "Go say your goodbyes.", are his last words before he disappears out of sight. I clench my fists at this, peeved at him. But at the same time I know I have no say. He will drag me back if he has to and I can't fight him.

After saying goodbye to everyone and leaving a promise that I will be back, which Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about, we set off. It takes a full day in which I try numerous times to change his mind, but he just won't have it. I even got yelled at as I got on his nerves when I mentioned asking Inuyasha for help. That shocked me a bit, but I'm not ready to give up yet. Though it eventually ended when we arrived back in the clearing where I came from. I look around for a moment sensing the familiarity of it all. The sun shines lightly through the opening between the tree branches. "It's time.", says Sesshomaru. I look at him sadly, "Is there anything I can say that will make you change your mind?" His look softens for a moment before frowning, deep in his eyes there is pain shining through. Suddenly his hand shoots out, pushing me back. I fall over screaming in shock and are soon engulfed by water.

When I emerge I half expect to see my home, but I look on confused as I see Sesshomaru staring at me with equal confusion. I frown at him, "How could you do that?", I scold. He sighs and turns his back on me. I hoist myself back on dry ground, dripping wet from head to toe. "Sesshomaru…?" "You are better off somewhere where he or anyone else after you can't reach you." I look at his back, my eyes softening. He only wants to protect me. I sigh, "But it didn't work. Look, I can train harder.", I argue. He growls softly in frustration when suddenly a tiny voice rings out, "I think I know why it didn't work." I look hard at where the voice came from and spot a tiny flea demon on the ground. "Myoga?", I question. "What do you mean?", asks Sesshomaru interested. "Well you see, when Kaname came here, you were the one to pull her out weren't you? Maybe it won't work now, because she's doing it alone or maybe it requires a certain strength to go through. It could be either way." "I see.", muses Sesshomaru thoughtfully. 'Great, thanks Myoga. You've brought ideas to his head.', I think irritated.

My thoughts are cut short when I'm lifted off the ground. I look to see Sesshomaru holding me, a determined look in his eyes. "What are you doing?", I ask scared. He says nothing and without warning jumps into the pond with me still in his arms. I grab onto his haori tightly and close my eyes as a weird sensation fills me. Many sounds fill my ears, but one sticks out enough to make me open my eyes again, "Kaname?" I turn my head around to see my dad staring down at me in shock. "Uh.." I glance back to a dripping wet Sesshomaru, back at dad and to Sesshomaru before realizing what happened. "Oh my Kami.", I whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

We all sit at the low table in the living room after having dried ourselves off. Sesshomaru next to me and my parents in front of us. My mother still sniffles now and then. It was quite the emotional reunion. Feeling awfully awkward at the silence, I clear my throat. "So you are the one Kagome told us about?", asks my father as he tries to stare Sesshomaru down. Unfazed at this, he just nods. "It seems that way." They both pick up their cup of tea and take a sip, not breaking their stares. Sweat dropping at their curious behavior I turn to my mom for help. She shrugs and whispers, "It must be a guy thing." I nod.

Eventually we all talked it out, including former issues about their denial. After dinner I find myself in the kitchen with mom. "I'm glad you're back sweetie. You'll be safe here and you can look forward to going to school again, although I'm afraid you can't apply anymore for this semester." I just stare ahead of me as I wipe dry the same plate over and over. She notices and puts her stuff down before turning me towards her, making me look her in the eye. Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh honey." She hugs me tightly. "You're happy there aren't you?", she says fully understanding. I nod at this. "But he won't take me back there.", I mutter revering to Sesshomaru. Mom sighs at this. "He must be worried too. Maybe it's for the better. No one will try to kill you here." I pull away from her, "I'd take that for granted." She gasps lightly as I put the plate down and run outside.

After looking up into the night sky for half an hour I decide it would be best to go inside. Who knows how long Sesshomaru will stay. Walking into the living room I see my parents looking rather solemn. "Where is Sesshomaru?", I ask them. "He's leaving sweetie.", my mom says softly. My eyes widen before I bolt back outside, running around the shrine to the pond. How could he leave without saying anything? I turn the corner just as Sesshomaru jumps in. "Sesshomaru!" I rush into the cold water myself but he's already gone and I'm stuck in my own time. A tear falls down my cheek as the feeling of sorrow engulfs me. "How could you just leave like that? I didn't even get to say goodbye.", I whisper as I stare down at his blurry reflection. "I'll find a way to return, to become stronger. That's a promise.", I tell him. He smiles lightly holding up his hand, a small item clasped between his fingers. Looking at my hand I notice my ring is missing. Smiling at him I say, "Take good care of it, because I'll come to take it back one day." He nods before disappearing when one of our koi swims by.

[Sesshomaru's point of view]

I walk on towards my home once again without much news. I've been searching for Naraku's son, but only hear rumors or find small traces of his scent that is very much like his fathers'. I did pick up that my brother had a run in with him and didn't get off unscathed. Releasing a sigh I notice where I wandered off to. I haven't been to this clearing ever since I left her back in her own time. I'm not surprised to see images popping up here and there. I'm most surprised though when I see Kaname herself. It seems she's keeping up on her promise as she sits there meditating hard, a glow surrounding her and I can feel her strength stretching out. Just maybe she will become strong enough.

I'm not sure what to think of this. I wouldn't mind having her back, but not if that will put her in danger. I guess it will be up to her though. If she wishes to be here so badly, I won't stop her if she can make it. But whatever the outcome, she's working hard for it as it is. It's an admirable feature of hers. Once she has her mind set on something, she'll make sure to get it done. I'm not surprised if one day she will become the most powerful human in existence.

Feeling like I'm torturing myself by standing here and looking without allowing myself to reach out, I decide I overstayed my visit. That girl has been messing with my head for too long now. I decide I will not return here again until the day comes where she can return for herself. If that day comes. I walk off, fully conscious of the ring that feels to be burning a hole in the flesh of my chest as it hangs there on a slim chain clasped tightly around my neck. I did promise to take care of it after all.

[Dad's point of view]

I look on as, day in day out, my daughter works herself to exhaustion. She runs, meditates, fights imaginary foes and what not. It's painful to watch, but she won't listen to reason. She has her heart and mind set on the goal of returning to the past. She ignores everyone who comes to see her except for maybe Kagome. What could be so important for her to throw everything here away? Is it that demon?

I sigh as I hear her shout out again and I sense her power. It gives me goose bumps. People who visit the shrine look around confused, some even grow scared, saying there are ghosts here. Kaname's powers affect the people nearby. There is no stopping her is there? My little girl…is not so little anymore. She is a smart woman, and maybe I'll just have to put my faith in her instead of working against her. Maybe I even have something that might help her.

[Normal point of view]

I have decided that to grow stronger, I will have to learn new things. And what better than to learn Utsugi's attacks? After all, she was really strong. So that is what I have set out to accomplish for the last month or so. I feel that I'm close to reaching that power. It's only just one step further. I can remember how she used that attack on me, 'light of judgement'. That was one painful attack to endure. Just as I'm about to try the attack I'm interrupted by my dad.

He hasn't been very happy with me the past month but today his face seems awfully calm. "Come Kaname. There is something I have to show you." Intrigued, I stand up and follow him inside. There he opens a closet, pulling everything out until he can reach far up the top shelf. It's a long slim box and dusty to say the least. Putting it down on the table in the living room he motions me to sit. As I do so I see my mom leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smile. "Kaname, pay attention.", I hear my dad say. I turn back to him, my form ridged. "I'm going to give you something that will defiantly make you reach your goals."

"My goals. You mean…", I almost choke up. He smiles warmly. "I understand that nothing will keep you here honey. But I want you to at least be safe when you go back so your mother and I won't have to worry about you." He sighs, "You've gotten really far already, but this will make sure that you can take the last leap." He slides the box open to reveal an impressive looking nagamaki. It's a sword similar to a katana, but it's handle and blade are of equal length, both two foot long. It's handle is wrapped in black thread on two parts with the rest of it black lacquered, just as the sheet. It bares our family crest in red.

Taking it out of the box, my dad puts it in front of me. Taking it, I slide the blade out of its sheet. It's really sharp looking and impressive to say the least. "It's hundreds of years old, so take good care of it." "Why give this to me dad?" He takes my hand in his. "I love you and I want nothing more for my child then to be happy. Be it here or somewhere else." I tear up at this and put it down and hug my father. He holds me tightly before letting go, looking me in the. "I guess all that's left is training. You need to be able to use it or it won't have any use.", he says. "Training? From who though?", I asks confused. "Hey, don't insult me young lady. I will of course." "Really?" "Yeah, I am a Kururugi after all.", he smiles.

Soon I found out that dads way of training is pretty brutal. It's fair to say that I was pretty shocked at what he could do. It makes me wonder what he's been up to in his teens. He cheers as the sword glows with my power and I swing it at a nearby tree. A blast of Shikigami power flows from it, cutting the tree down cleanly. My mom sweat drops at her destroyed garden. "Can't you two do this somewhere else?", she asks. "No need honey. She's finished.", dad exclaims. I stare at him. "Really? Are you sure?" He nods confidently. I look down at the sword smiling, feeling a deep connection with it. Maybe this is how ancient samurai felt about their swords. It's a nice feeling.

...

I packed all my stuff ages ago it seems, but it's only been two months. I never felt more ready to take on whatever the feudal era brings me. Stepping outside in a new shrine maiden outfit but with a chest plate added for protection, I see my parents and Kagome wait for me. (Inuyasha and Kagome are finally a couple by the way.) "Kaname, if this works out, I'll see you there.", says Kagome. I nod, "Don't worry, I won't fail." Next I turn to my parent giving them both a tight hug. Both give me a kiss on the head. "Be careful sweetie. And make sure to come and visit." I nod at my mom. "I will, I promise. Love you mom." "I love you too." "Thanks for everything dad.", I say to him. He smiles sadly, "Make us proud honey. I love you." "I love you too." Turning to the pond I feel my heart beat loudly. I make sure everything from my pack to the sword and tanto are strapped on tightly for the last time. (The tanto was retrieved after the fight with Keita.) Turning to my parents again for the last time in who knows how long, "Goodbye." Mom waves me a kiss while my dad nods smiling. With that said I let myself fall backwards into the pond, wishing to Kami that I will end up where I want to be.

I gasp for breath when I emerge and look around wildly before a huge grin appears on my face. "I made it.", I breath out relieved. Climbing out of the water I spot a familiar looking demon horse grazing a bit away, not minding me at all. After squeezing out the water from my ponytail and clothes I approach the horse. Once I pet it, it's dark red eyes turn to me. "Have you come to take me to Sesshomaru?" It snorts at me. "Alright then.", I say, climbing up on its back. "Let's go!" I grab onto the manes tightly as it takes off in full speed, which is very fast I might say.

Once I reach Sesshomaru's home my smile is wiped from my face. The place is wrecked. Dismounting, I look through the rubble, but don't find anything of interest. "I can guess who did this.", I whisper angrily. "But where did they all go?" Considering my options I decide to head for Kaede's village. If they aren't there, then I could at least ask Inuyasha if he knows more. On my way I encounter a lot of destruction. The peaceful scenery completely gone. A lot has happened since my absence and I wonder about my enemy. The enemy I don't even know. It's a scary thought, but I will push on. I'm a lot stronger now and I will do my best to defeat him. I will do whatever it takes.

Upon my arrival I see that the village still looks pretty much intact. It hasn't been hit as hard as others. When I dismount I hear Kagome's voice calling out to me. "Good, you made it.", she says smiling. "Kagome, have you seen Sesshomaru? His place is in ruins.", I ask concerned. She shakes her head sadly, "I'm afraid not. He's been looking for Akuhei since he attacked him, he left Rin and Suki here though. That's how I know." I look at her surprised. "So that's his name?" She nods, "Come." Taking my hand she pulls me to Kaede's hut. Stepping inside I look to see everyone there, and I mean everyone. Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin and Suki. "Big sister! You're back!", shouts Rin exited before running up to me. I pull her into a hug. "I missed you.", she says. "I missed you too." Letting go of her I am greeted by Sango. "It's been so long. I was so surprised when I heard about your return. It's nice to have you back." I smile at her, "It's good to be back." I turn to Miroku, "How have you been Miroku?" "Very well actually. I see you look ready to pick a fight." I nod at him.

Inuyasha points behind my back. "What do you have there?" I take my sword from my back and show it to him. "Meet Nagare-boshi." He looks it over. "It's awesome. Heh, you could slice that guy down no problem." "Speaking of him, do you know where I can find him?" Inuyasha grows serious, "Yeah, are you planning to go at him alone?" "I was hoping to find Sesshomaru first. He must be close to where Akuhei is." Inuyasha nods. "He hides up in the northern mountains. It's not a nice place to be." "I understand, but it's better if I find him before he finds me." I get ready to take off again. "You're not wasting any time are you?", asks Inuyasha. "The sooner the better.", I reply. "Hey, find Sesshomaru first okay? Don't go after that guy alone. We'll be right behind you." I nod at him. "Thanks." I say my goodbyes to everyone before mounting the horse and riding off once again.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad that demon horses have a lot of stamina, because it's a long way to the mountains. I'm still a few good miles away when it gets to dark to continue. Letting the horse roam free I light myself a fire. Laying down on the freshly fallen leaves of autumn I stare up into the clear sky. I'm worried about Sesshomaru. What if he got in trouble? "Where are you Sesshomaru?", I whisper in the wind. I release a gasp as a falling star shouts through the sky before disappearing. It was beautiful and, though a skeptic, I take the opportunity to make a wish. Soon I fall asleep, holding the handle of my sword tightly just in case.

When I wake up the next morning I find it to be really cloudy and windy. I do not feel effected by the dreary weather as the wind only makes my spirits soar higher. I've been feeling so good once I got back her, so strong. I feel like I can take on the whole planet. But it's better to stay realistic and stay on your guard at times like these. Leaving the horse to find its way back I start to the mountains, knowing that wherever Akuhei is, that Sesshomaru must be right on his heels. Sesshomaru isn't a forgiving person and I know he will press on until his enemy is destroyed.

Following a long winding and rocky path I begin my trek up the mountain, hand on the hilt of my sword at all times. Every now and then the wind catches me off guard making me stumble as it continues to blow harder. The trees are being pulled at wildly, their leaves easily ripped off their branches. At one point the trees thin out until there are none left. It's just grey rock from here on. I come across many obstacles like rock slides, sheer cliffs and narrow ledges. I should give him credit for hiding in such a hard to reach place.

I'm alerted when I hear sounds around a corner. Readying myself I wait a moment as it grows silent. Not trusting the situation I jump out drawing my sword. It clashes against another, making me almost stiffen, thinking I already stumbled on my enemy. Though I sigh in relief when I look up at a pair of surprised golden eyes. Stepping back making our swords slide along each other I smile, "I thought I would find you here." "You're back.", he states, almost questioning himself. "You didn't think you could get rid of me forever did you?", I joke. "I still have a bone to pick with you." I watch him quietly, my hair whipping around in the wind wildly. After a moment he gives a small smile. "You've become a lot stronger." "I promised you didn't I?" He nods. "How did you find me here?" "After reaching your home and finding it trashed I went to Kaede's village. Inuyasha told me that this is where Akuhei is, I figured you might be close. You know, you had me really worried." He looks amused, "You were worried? About me?" "Of course.", I state the obvious. "Hm."

It's silent for a moment. "Well?" "Well what?" "Is that all you have to say? No apologies for leaving me behind like that. No welcome back after two months?", I say tauntingly, putting my hands on my hips to make myself look bigger. I'm a bit surprised at myself. Where is all this courage coming from? I'm even more surprised when Sesshomaru grabs me at the collar of my haori, pulling me close to his face. "If this is the result, than I regret nothing.", he says in a low voice while smirking. I feel the blood rushing to my head. He's so close… He let's go just a quick though and I clear my throat in embarrassment. "Right then.", I mutter. "Where's Jaken?", I ask changing the subject. I'm sure he noticed, but tells me that he left him behind at the bottom.

He glances at my sword. "You got yourself a good sword. It holds a lot of power. What is it called?", he ask curious. "It's called Nagare-boshi. My father gave it to me. It's an old sword but still as good as new.", I explain while he takes a close look at it. "I can tell that many souls possessed this sword. Your family has a linage to be proud of.", he praises. I smile at this. It doesn't happen every day that Sesshomaru hands out a compliment, or more than one for that matter. I really feel like I made him proud and that makes me happy. He hands the sword back to me and our hands brush against each other. I feel blood rushing to my cheeks once more. I really wish I wasn't so prone to blushing.

Together we climb on. It feels good to be with him again, I must admit. It's like there is no other place in the world for me that makes me live to the fullest then when I'm at his side. But I wonder, for how long will this continue? I realized a while ago that I would happily stay by his side for perhaps the rest of my life, but I don't know how Sesshomaru feels about that. Glad, indifferent, or would it upset him? While I was in my own time I realized just how much I miss him when he's not close to me. That my crush may have developed into love. But… loving Sesshomaru, is that really such a smart thing to do? Probably not as he doesn't care much for humans and I don't know if I can handle it to be rejected by him. I guess I don't have many options. As I mentioned before, I don't lie to myself, so I don't lie about my own feelings. But that doesn't mean I have to say them out loud.

When we get closer to the top that is covered in spiky rocks, Sesshomaru halts. I look at him curiously as he takes a large intake of breath. "He's close. I can smell his stench." I grab onto the handle of my sword, senses in high alert. It's hard to focus on a sound or anything as the wind blows so hard and loud still. Suddenly lightning strikes out of nowhere hitting an over crop. It breaks and comes down on us at great speed. Letting my energy flow to my sword I send out an attack full of Shikigami power. It reduces the boulders to dust. Sesshomaru uses his lightning whip to do the same. Once we are in the clear I look up to see a person standing on one of the many ridges above us. It's a young man of about my age, his hair wavy and dark. He has a familiar set of blood red eyes. "Akuhei.", I say in realization. He smirks evilly, "We finally meet."

There is no mistake that this is Naraku's son. He looks so much like him. I can't help but wonder how he stayed hidden all those years. "Yes. I have been wondering what you want with me. I figured I'd ask you in person before ending your life.", I say holding my weapon in front of me in case he tries something. He laughs, greatly amused. "Sure, I'll humor you with the answer, but don't be so sure about the ending of this meeting.", he says before moving his hands.

The ground rumbles beneath our feet and I step aside when a crack appears just beside me. From all around the rocky surface, minions appear. They are very big and their bodies appear to be made out of clear crystal. I notice that we are surrounded and it worries me. Sesshomaru stands next to me, Bakusaiga drawn and a glare directed at Akuhei. "You should have just stayed under the rock you were hiding under before. Naraku was no match for us, what do you think a young and arrogant boy like you can do?", he taunts. Akuhei seems unfazed. "You're the arrogant one. I thought someone like you would know better than to underestimate your opponent. But it doesn't matter, your just a minor obstacle in my way. She is the real prize of the game.", he says pointing at me. I look at him wearily, feeling uncomfortable. "What do you want from me?! Revenge?!", I ask. I wish he would just get to the point already.

"Now why would I want that? Because you were partially responsible for the destruction of my father? Don't be a fool. I never cared about that man. No, there is a much more interesting reason. You have such great potential that is just calling out to be used. I'm surprised my father couldn't see it before." "What are you talking about?", hisses Sesshomaru. "There is hardly a limit to how far her power can grow. It can reach so far, in the literal sense, that it can reach the Gods themselves. I want to use that power to take me beyond this world. I'll destroy the heavenly planes and recreate this world to my liking. And perhaps, if you're nice enough girl, I'll keep you around to play with."

I can only gape at his words. Is he for real? "How do you plan on making me do such a thing for you?" He smirks. "You forget who my father is. I can make you of course. Also, the gods favor their little shrine maiden. They will let you in their sanctuary. Too bad for them, you won't be alone." "I have heard enough of your nonsense. Prepare to die!", growls Sesshomaru. Clearly his patience has run out. "Very well.", says Akuhei before sending his minions after us. This leaves me no time to think about his crackpot ideas.

They seem to focus more on Sesshomaru though as they drive us apart. Realizing what is happening I turn to Akuhei just in time. He was trying to sneak up behind me. I swing my sword at him and release a stream of Shikigami power to keep him at a distance. I don't want him too close. "You're smarter than I thought, but you won't keep me at a distance for long.", he says chuckling. "I sure can try!", I yell at him as I let my power flow through me. Putting my sword away I fold my hands together. "Chaotic Flame!" I watch as Akuhei is blown back from the force. I know that I didn't finish him yet, but it gives me time to focus on other things. I need Sesshomaru's help to defeat this guy, but he has his attention elsewhere. Maybe we can get rid of those minions first and attack Akuhei together.

Rushing close to him, I call out his name. He glances at me and nods, seeing what I want to do. He holds out his sword while I chant, making it glow an eerie red. He then slashed forward doing a dragon strike, sending it into the ground. It cracks and tears swallowing the minions inside. I look on satisfied as they disappear, but don't get to enjoy it for long as I'm startled by a sound behind me. I look to see tentacle coming straight at me. I gasp when it stops right in front of my face before dropping to the ground. It had been cut by Sesshomaru. "Thanks.", I tell him. "Stay on your guard." I nod at him. It would be stupid to screw up in this fight just because I wasn't paying attention.

More tentacles come our way and Sesshomaru slashes them all to pieces. Akuhei frowns at him. "You are in my way Sesshomaru.", he says before holding his hand out while a strange purple glow envelops it. Before either of us can react he sends a blast at him. Sesshomaru barely gets to step back, making it hit the ground before him, making an explosion occur. Debris is flung every way, also hitting myself. As the debris rain stops, Sesshomaru comes to a halt several feet back, full of scratches. He growls at Akuhei annoyed and goes to attack him but is pinned to the ground by crystallic hands.

I gasp as he goes to fire his blast at Sesshomaru again. I can only image the damage when it will hit dead on. I go to move, but find myself stuck as well. I look down to see crystal crawling up my legs. 'No matter, I won't need my legs, but I have to hurry!' Trying hard to focus I feel myself be engulfed in Shikigami power. It's hard to keep this amount controlled as I haven't perfected this attack yet, but I must try it and I have only one chance. I open my eyes to see a white and yellow energy flow around me wildly.

In the meanwhile Akuhei grins evilly as he prepared to hit Sesshomaru with a killing blow, but is surprised to see him smirking calmly. "It isn't me who you should be paying your attention to.", he comments. As Akuhei turns to me I see his eyes widen in surprise. "You see, she doesn't really need my help to defeat you.", Sesshomaru says smugly. With that said I feel like I finished powering up my attack. Holding out my hands towards Akuhei I yell out my attack, "Light of Judgement!" Lightning bolts drop from the sky hitting him and destroying everything nearby. I can hear him yell out when all of a sudden the attack mixes with a purple light. It soon dissolves to reveal a beaten up and panting Akuhei. I gasp at this. He managed to get out of it alive!

He chuckles, "Did you really think you could kill me?" He holds out his hand before freezing. He frowns. "We have company.", he mutters before being enveloped in a cloud of miasma and disappearing. The crystal around our feet disappear with him. "Damnit.", mutters Sesshomaru. I can't help but be disappointed at myself. I worked so hard, but it wasn't enough. It will only be a matter of time before we cross paths again. I just hope we have more success next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out it was Inuyasha and the gang plus Jaken who joined us on the mountain. Somehow this scared Akuhei off. Could it be that he couldn't handle the number of all of us? Or maybe I did some damage after all. I'll probably never know. Inuyasha was pretty bummed out for missing the fight though.

We gathered ourselves at the bottom of the mountain in a clearing as it got dark quickly. I was staring in the fire as Kagome treated my cuts despite my protesting. I took the chance to explain to everyone what Akuhei's plans were leaving them all shocked. "Going to the celestial plains? Can one do that, if it exists that is…?", asks Sango. A tiny voice answers her question, "It does exist, believe me. There are great forces beyond this world. And to answer your first question, I'm not sure. I guess it's not impossible, but not anyone can just go there.", says Myoga. "But you think Kaname can go there?", asks Miroku. "I can't say for sure. But there must be a reason why Akuhei thinks she can." "What could that reason be?", ask Kagome. Myoga looks to be deep in thought. "I have no idea. But I could go look into it.", he says nodding to himself.

I turn to the little flea demon. "If one were able to go there, how would they do that?" He looks at me questionably. "Are you thinking about trying?" I shrug. "Maybe, if it helps in some way.", I mutter. "Yeah, how can she do that? It's not like she'll sprout wings and fly off.", Inuyasha butts in. "Of course not!", Myoga says annoyed before sighing. "That is a difficult question. I'll have to get back to you on that." He decides that he has enough to do now and takes off to find answers.

Everyone else settles down to sleep but Sesshomaru and myself. My head still full of thoughts. Sesshomaru gets up and walks off at some point. I watch him go before looking around. Everyone is fast asleep, so I silently creep off as well. I find Sesshomaru at a stream, looking up at the starry sky. "Sesshomaru?" "Hm?" "I just wanted to thank you for putting so much faith in me during the fight… And I'm sorry as well, for not making up to your expectations." "Hn. Don't babble nonsense girl.", he says turning to me. "You proved yourself enough already… You are fighting battles not meant for humans." I look at the ground, not knowing what to say.

After a moment I sigh and turn my eyes to the sky. Sesshomaru follows my motion. "What do I have to do with the heavenly deities? I'm just a shrine maiden, a human one at that…" Sesshomaru blinks, following the constellations with his eyes. "Strange things happen with you around." I smile lightly, "I do hope that's a good thing." "It keeps me occupied.", he replies bluntly. I can't help but smile at this. He has a dry sense of humor.

I look at him as he approaches me before taking something from his neck. He hold it out to me and I take it from him to see my ring. "You kept it.", I state. "I promised." I nod, "Thank you.", I say putting it back on. I look up at him and barely keep myself from blushing. "Sesshomaru, why are you so kind to me?", I ask before I can stop myself. He stares at me making me feel self-conscious once again. It takes him some time as he doesn't seem to know himself. I'm about to give up on it when he answers. "You're different." This confuses me. "Different?", I whisper. 'In what way?' I shake my head as I try to wreck my brain on the meaning. He looks amused before asking the same question, effectively putting me on the spot.

I blush heavily. I know the real and obvious reason, but I can't just say that can I? "Because you're different.", I throw back at him. 'Hah! Two can play that game.' He quirks an eyebrow amused. He attempts to stare me down and damnit, I don't like this game he's playing. He's confusing the hell out of me and enjoys doing it! I turn around with a huff. "I'm going to try it.", I say changing the subject once again. "What?" "Going to the celestial plains.", I say sitting down by the stream. "Let's see, how do I do this?" "Why would you try?" "To warn them." "And say if you do manage to reach it, how do you return?" "Uh, I'm sure they have a way of kicking me out."

Sesshomaru looks at me skeptical as I try to concentrate. Soon the wind picks up as my power physically surrounds my body. Droplets of water splash on me as the stream's water starts to slosh onto the shore from the wind. Sweat form on my head as it starts to take more effort to keep the power flowing. To heighten my chances I start to chant to the Gods for access in their sanctuary. Every second seems to last twice as long as every fiber in my body in strained under the pressure.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open as the world starts swimming and turning. A dizzy spell breaks me out of the trance making me fall over very ungraciously. As I try to catch my breath, a familiar face enters my vision. "That wasn't the right way.", I croak. "It seems that way, doesn't it.", Sesshomaru replies dully. I squint in annoyance as my head starts to pound. Rolling over onto my side I softly speak, "I'll just.. close my eyes for a moment." Sesshomaru sits down next to me, looking out to the stream. "Go to sleep.", he orders. He didn't need to tell me twice as I was already out by the end of the sentence.

The next few days I felt pretty drained but tried my best to keep up as we returned towards Kaede's village. The others noticed and thought I must have lost a lot of energy that day and it will take time to recover. It seems they were right as I felt relatively normal when we reached the village.

Rin ran up to hug us, glad that we came back alive. She was disappointed though after learning that it wasn't over yet. Until that time, we all decided to take up residence in this village. At least we won't stand alone if Akuhei tries to catch us off guard. We pick up on our lives as best as we can. Which means that I'll be going back to training my ass off.

Even though training should be making me tired, I have been finding it hard to go to sleep as I still have many questions that I need answered. We haven't seen Myoga yet either, so he was unable to shed some light on things. Kaede couldn't tell us anything new either. I hate to be left in the dark. One thing is for sure though, there is a lot to think and ponder about. My world seems to have turned upside down once again.

It was one of my better nights of sleep when my body jolted, causing me to wake up in a cold sweat. It took me a moment to get my bearings. I actually forgot where I was for a moment as the dream I had was so lifelike. Slowly I sit up on my bedding as the emotions I had felt just moments ago linger still. I swear I could also still smell the scent of blood. No, this dream was not a pleasant one. It was full of death and despair. I lost everything and everyone, leaving me alone and feeling weak. He killed them all, just for fun. Somehow I have no doubt about this becoming reality if nothing is done about Akuhei soon. I clench my fist at the thought of him. I actually feel hateful towards him. It's a feeling new to me. Sure, Naraku pissed me off royally, but Akuhei just takes it one step further. He's made it personal.

I shake my head to try and get rid of the turmoil of emotion building up inside me. This is not like me, to let one guy get to me like this. I need to think about other things or I'll just have to give up on sleep altogether. Involuntarily, my eyes land on Sesshomaru who sits with his eyes closed not too far off. The dim light of a small flame flickering across his complexion. I can't tell for sure if he's even asleep or not, his face is just that stoic.

My eyes slowly look over his frame. I may sound like a complete fan girl, but I don't think I've ever seen a man as beautiful as Sesshomaru. He's in a whole new league, nothing like the guys from school. I never cared if I got attention from boys like them, but with Sesshomaru, I just can't get enough of it. And every time he even glances at me, I feel privileged that he even acknowledges someone as plain as me. My mind starts to wander as I try to imagine what life could be like if I could stay by his side forever if he would let me. I didn't realize the smile that was set upon my face the whole time my fantasy took off with me. I also realized it too late when amber eyes were staring back at me. I refrained my body from jolting too much in shock when the realization came.

Embarrassment washed over me and blood rushed to my face. Oh dear, I must have looked like such a fool. I just want to crawl into a hole and stay there the rest of my life. My eyes rush around the room of our hut as I try to find anything else to look at, but as time passes, I can't seem to find anything worth looking at but Sesshomaru. I'm surprised when he just looks at me like he's not bothered at all, but at the same time that is all he does. Stare me down, his eyes smoldering. I can feel my breath quicken and rush past my parted lips. My heart jumps when he moves, and keeps beating on loudly as he comes nearer. My body is frozen, not knowing what to expect, the tension nailing me to the ground.

My mind ceases working when I can feel his warm breath on my face. His eyes are all I see, making me swallow hard as to get rid of the lump in my throat. A clawed hand reaches around my head finding its way into disheveled hair. Just as I feel like my body it about to give up on me, his lips clasp onto mine… Just before I felt like I would die, but now, I couldn't have been more alive. Is this really happening? Or is my mind playing cruel tricks on me? Do I really care? I answer my own question by gripping onto Sesshomaru tightly, knuckles turning white. My eyes close, savoring the feeling and taste of his sweet lips on my own.

Sesshomaru's breath blows out through his nose in a deep satisfied sigh. His grip tightens in an almost painful manner, but I can only wish he would hold on even tighter, making us mold together in one form. My mind can't make up its mind on the duration of the kiss. It felt like it took forever, but still to short when he released my lips. I look at him through hazy eyes, breathing hard. What happened is barely settled in my mind as I look over his face for any sign of regret. I find none. His features are calm and muscles relaxed. What does this mean? Sesshomaru…

A cold breeze blows past us, carrying something that makes Sesshomaru freeze. My eyes widen as his narrow dangerously before he stands up abruptly. His eyes focus on the doorway before rushing out. I scramble to get up and follow after him, alarmed by his behavior. I nearly run into him as he didn't go far. His head is held up as he smells the air. "What do you smell? Is it Akuhei?", I question. He looks of into the distance. "Not just him." He looks apprehensive to say more, but I urge him to continue. "I smell your father."


	10. Chapter 10

My heart sinks. My father? Adrenaline rushes through me and before I can comprehend what I'm doing, I'm already running, my body leading me. I didn't get far as I nearly crash into Sesshomaru the second time that night. He holds out my sword to take which I take gratefully. I'm lucky that I can trust on him to keep a cool head in situations like these. A noise makes us look back to spot Inuyasha coming up to us. "You're not going to start a fight without me." I nod at him. "Please hurry.", I say as he goes to wake the others.

I'm caught off guard when Sesshomaru picks me up, slinging me onto his back. "Hold on." I do as he says when he kicks off the ground, rushing after the scent. It takes us to a familiar clearing. I jump off Sesshomaru's back and look at the pond in disbelief. "He went there?!", I call out in a panic as fear grips my heart. My parents… Oh no.

The others arrive in the clearing. Kagome looks alarmed. "He went to the present." "Can we follow him there?", Sango asks. "I doubt most of you can, if any.", says Sesshomaru. I look at them. "You're welcome to try, but I don't have a second to lose.", I say before jumping in the cold water, my body disappearing from their sight to emerge on the other side. I scramble out, feeling an ominous presence. As I scan the area, Sesshomaru appears next to me. I look back to see if others follow, but nothing happens. It's seems we're on our own again.

Running to the front, I find the place deserted, cold and dark. "Inside.", comes Sesshomaru's voice. Gripping onto my sword for comfort I slowly approach the sliding door of the shrine. It is opened only slightly, not allowing us to look in just yet. Taking hold of it, I slowly slide it open far enough for us to pass through. I barely see anything as an abnormal darkness engulfs the room. I squint to make out anything and even Sesshomaru is having difficulties.

A painful groan sounds through the room, the voice sounding familiar. "Daddy?", I ask as I light up the room with some of my power making my body glow lightly. I gasp when I spot him on the altar looking beaten. Below him and to the front lies my mother, seemingly unconscious as she's not moving. I run up to them, taking mother in my arms before gripping onto my fathers' hand. "Mom, dad…" Sesshomaru steps up close behind me.

A chuckle takes my attention away from them as Akuhei steps out from behind a screen. I glare at him angrily. "Why involve them? This is between you and me!" He laughs at this. "The means justify the method." "What is that suppose to mean?!", I yell breathing hard. "Hn, you need to become stronger if I want you to accomplish my goal. You need to reach deep inside yourself for every last bit of power." "And why would I do that for you?" He smirks. "Don't you understand that I'm not giving you a choice. All I have to do is give you a little push in the right direction. Anger makes power accessible." "So you're planning to piss me off? You succeeded.", I spit out. He shakes his head. "You're not even close to where I want you to be, but my methods might prove effective. I'm warning you now. Get angry quickly, because I won't stop destroying everything you care about until I get what I want."

I look at him wide eyed as energy gathers around him. Everything starts to tremble making things fall over and off the walls. Akuhei laughs evilly before smirking down at us. "I'll try not to enjoy this too much." Time seems to stop for a moment before his power seems to explode. The wooden walls and roof beams splintering into the tiniest of fragments. I take out my sword, feeling the fragments cut into me, but take no notice of it as I shield my parents from the heavy roof tiles falling down on us. Sesshomaru smacks away tiles headed for mine and his direction.

Suddenly a force harshly pushes me away from them. I fly through the air for a moment before landing roughly on the gravel path. Lifting myself up quickly, I barely manage to dodge more tentacles. Sesshomaru growls, rushing to attack Akuhei. He dodges as Sesshomaru swipes his glowing claws at him. "Oh please, you're not even trying.", mocks Akuhei throwing a blast at him. Sesshomaru dodges easily. "It seems you are the one who's not trying.", he smirks. "Heh, think again." Sesshomaru looks momentarily confused before turning his head to see the path of the blast. It's headed straight for my parents!

Having caught up on this, I was already on the way over. I jump in its pathway, blocking it from continuing. I put my sword in between the blast and me, making it absorb most of the blast, but I can't help it from knocking me over. Seeing Sesshomaru distracted, Akuhei takes his chance to attack. Not reacting fast enough, Sesshomaru is send across the area into the side of my house. I watch as he crashes through the wall. "Sesshomaru!"

My instinct makes me react by jumping away as something heads my way. It cuts into my side, blood flying from the wound. I turn to see many tentacles heading my way and towards my parents. I hack and slash as to keep them away from them, but they just keep coming from every direction. Losing sight of them for a fraction of a second, one breaks through my defense grasping onto my father. "Da..! Umph!" I find myself pinned to the floor and unable to move. I watch as the tentacle holding my father squeezes his body tightly.

His eyes fly open as he screams in pain when something pops. I can't help but scream as well. "Daddy! No!", I scream out as I struggle to get out of Akuhei's grip. Suddenly a blue blast flies past me and onwards, cutting the tentacles and freeing my dad. I watch in relief as Sesshomaru catches my father before he hits the ground. His body limp but living. I turn my head to Akuhei angrily. "Stay away from my family!", I yell powering up. I need to stop this soon.

Seeing what I'm doing he says; "Not this time." He powers up as well making the ground shake and crack, making it hard to keep my balance and concentration. Sesshomaru puts my father down before moving to release me as well. "Where do you think you're going?", he asks sending a blast his way, blocking his path. I try to power up again, this time gathering the power in my sword and with it, I try to cut myself free. Sadly I don't get the chance as Akuhei squeezes my wrist so tightly that I lose my grip and I'm forced to drop it.

Akuhei walks up to me, picking it up and looking it over casually. "Why don't you stay here while I take care of business?", he says before thrusting the sword through my stomach and into the ground. I lose my breath as the pain hits me, my eyes wide. He releases his tentacles from me, but still I remain effectively pinned to the ground. Shakily, I watch as he steps over me and heads towards Sesshomaru who grits his teeth, his eyes turning a blood red.

Akuhei smirks at him. "You're position is very unfortunate Sesshomaru. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't get involved with a human. And now you are trapped. It's very tragic." Sesshomaru growls at him, "Save your petty talk. I will destroy you." "That will prove difficult, when you're dead.."

I am forced to watch as Sesshomaru and Akuhei fight. Sesshomaru doesn't make it easy for himself as he tries to protect my parents as well. I'm glad and surprised that he does so, but it worries me at the same time. It allows openings to form in his defense which Akuhei greedily takes advantage from.

I cringe every time Sesshomaru is hurt in some way. I feel useless as I am. How could I let myself get caught up like this? How foolish of me to let my guard down and then let my own weapon be used against me. Akuhei laughs at Sesshomaru, mocking him. "You're a fool. You do realize I will only kill you faster if you keep protecting them." Sesshomaru slashes his sword at him, a small cut appearing on Akuhei's arm to his surprise. "It's what I have to do." "Hn. For the girl? How weak." "No, I was told that… having something to protect.. makes you stronger."

I blink at the realization of his words and what they must mean to him. But I don't have a chance to dwell on them as I see Akuhei piercing Sesshomaru's shoulder and upper leg. "Ah.. Sesshomaru…", I groan as I try to move. "I'm afraid that fairytale you believe in wasn't enough.", says Akuhei as he forces Sesshomaru on his knees. Sesshomaru cringes as the tentacles twist in his wounds, blood flowing from them like red rivers. "I do hope you're paying close attention to this. I'd hate for you to miss this moment, when the great youkai Sesshomaru breathes his last breath by my doing.", Akuhei says over his shoulder.

Fear grips my heart. No. He can't take Sesshomaru away from me. I grip the sword at its blade. It instantly cuts into my hands as I try to pull it up and out of me. "Say farewell to your beloved.", he says turning his attention back to his prey. He gathers energy into his hand as he laughs at the immobile form of Sesshomaru. I pull harder on the sword as it slips through my hands as it's covered in my blood. "Die!", yells Akuhei crazily before thrusting his hand out, releasing his blast.

He then freezes before looking down, a sword sticking through his abdomen. Sesshomaru can't avoid the hit anymore as Akuhei's hold on him weakens. He readies himself to take the hit head on, being fully aware that his chance of survival is slim. He is surprised when a body moves in front of him, taking the bulk of the attack for him. The body is engulfed in the blast, causing great damage. When it passes, the body falls to the floor, nothing moving but their lips. "Please… take care.. of my..daughter.", they say before a last breath passes their lips.

Sesshomaru looks up, his eyes meeting mine as they look at the fallen body horrified. My head spins, the reality of this too hard to comprehend. "Daddy…", I breath out before falling to my knees in despair. I crawl over to him, turning him over and touching his face. Tears start to slip from my eyes. "Dad?", there is no reaction. I grip onto his hand and lower my head to his chest, trying to find a heartbeat. But as hard as I try to search for it, I can't find any. I grip onto him tightly, my breath speeding up as sobs are working their way to the surface. Tears stream freely and soak my father's shirt.

I grit my teeth as I hear a familiar laugh. Turning my head slightly, I see through blurry eyes Akuhei pulling out my sword with relative ease, throwing it away. He doesn't seem to care that he's bleeding. "What a spectacle. A desperate act from a weak man." "He isn't weak!", I yell at him. "Heh. You're just like him. You will never be able to protect your loved ones like that. I should just put you out of your misery by getting rid of them now. That way you won't ever have to worry about such nonsense again.", Akuhei says glancing at mother.

"Don't touch her!" "What will you do about it?", he mocks and steps towards her. He is surprised when I appear in front of him. "Get away from her.", I hiss at him. Shikigami power surrounds my body as anger starts to overwhelm me. Tears still stream down my face. He smirks and tries to get closer. I thrust my hand out, clasping it around his neck. "You will not harm anyone anymore. I won't let you."

Suddenly he just flicks a finger, shooting a bullet of energy past me. It impacts next to mother's face. I watch as a small cut on her cheek starts to bleed. "Aaah!" I yell out as I swing my fist at him, my energy flaring out. It bursts like an explosion, blinding myself. "Time to go.", I hear before all turns black.

/Sesshomaru's point of view/

I watch as Kaname's power flares in her anger. Everything about her glowing. Her eyes, even her tears. It's beautiful, but not right. I stand up abruptly as Akuhei smirks in satisfaction. She's doing exactly what he wants! "Time to go.", says Akuhei before they are completely engulfed in the light. "Kaname!", I yell out as I squint to see any sign of her. I try to reach inside for her but only catch air.

When the light passes, it's left extremely dark. There is no sign left of the two of them. I stare at the empty space before me. Have they really left for the heavenly planes? It hits me hard and I realize that wherever they went, I can't follow. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I can't protect her now. I can only hope she returns to me safely.

An annoying sound bothers my ears and it's coming closer. Soon flashes of red light come near as well. Over the smell of blood I can sense many human approaching. Of course, this couldn't go unnoticed. I look at the two bodies on the floor. Making a quick decision, I pick them both up. Kaname's father is turning cold. I wonder, if maybe… Before the humans arrive I make my getaway, returning to a more familiar time and leaving the mess that's been made behind me. I glance at the stars one last time before leaving. "Kaname."


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up in a warm place, a light flickering close to me, making me open my eyes. My eyes widen in shock and I roll away as a fire was raging close to me. Getting up I look around to see everything burning and bodies littering the ground. Confused and appalled by waking up to this scene, I look around for an escape. I spot something shining and look to see what it is. It surprises me even more when I find it to be my sword.

Sheeting it, I look around for an escape from the hellish fire. I spot a river and jump in to cross it. Sadly the current is stronger than it looked. It pulls me away and threatens to dunk me. It seems like forever when my hands clasp onto something. I pull myself up and work my way out of the steam. When I come ashore I can't help but gasp as I try to catch my breath from the wild ride. I look back to see how I got out, but see nothing there, just a rapid stream. That's odd.

A breeze makes me shiver, making me look down. I'm not wearing my clothes anymore, but a soft white cloth that is tactically draped over me to represent a dress ending mid-tight. I'm not wearing any shoes anymore either, but a pair of white sandals. Getting cold I get going to keep myself moving and therefore warm.

I hike through the woods for what seems many hours, pondering about my whereabouts and where Sesshomaru could be. The woods are peaceful, but I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I look over my shoulder to find nothing. Looking back to the path I get a shock as something flashes past me. I freeze for a moment before continuing on my way. The further I travel, the more I keep seeing. Looking back I see I'm being followed by many small translucent beings. Are they spirits? What's going on? This is so strange, though somehow, they don't frighten me.

Soon the spirits can be seen everywhere. They just follow me as if curious. Shouldn't I be the curious one? Looking ahead I see the trees thin out, letting more light through. I reach the edge of the forest. Ahead of me are great grassy plains, filled with flowers and small animals that look unknown to me. Something in the far distance catches my eye. Something in the clouds reflects sunlight onto me. It's having an irresistible pull on me. I need to go there. I glance back at the woods. A few spirits wave timidly. Awkwardly I wave back before turning back to my new goal.

After looking down on my way for so long, being bummed out by not seeming to get closer, I'm shocked when I nearly walk into something. It looks like stairs, but..it's floating. I follow the steps with my eyes. Very high up I find a elegant looking building. Like a huge shrine. Looking around me, all I can see is rolling grasslands as far as the eye can reach. Turning back to the stairs, I take a first step onto them. It seems safe enough. With that I advance on the climb.

With a huff I sit down halfway up the winding stairs. I'm starting to feel very tired. I look up to see the sun still in the same place as hours before, just above the large structure. I furrow my brows in confusion. I was sure it should be getting dark by now. What is this place? After resting and enjoying the view despite the turmoil inside me, I get going. I still have a long way to go. I've noticed this place is making me feel different. Lighter somehow, like I could forget all about my worries here.

I am relieved when I finally reach the end of the stairs. The building is even larger than expected. It's very open though. I step past the first row of large wooden columns and look inside. There is something on the far end. Walking towards it, I notice something strange. They are no shadows here. It seems the sun reaches every nook and cranny. Maybe this shouldn't surprise me considering what I've encountered before.

As I reach the end of the room I spot a large golden seat. It's absolutely huge. No normal person could be occupying it. Maybe that's why this place is so big. Though nobody seems to be here at the moment. My stomach growls as I spot a bowl of delicious fruits. I reach out for a pear, but hesitate. I retract my hand. It would be rude to take something without asking. "Go ahead.", a clear voice rings out shocking me. "You are a guest here. I can't have my guests going hungry.", it speaks. My eyes grow wide as a beautiful glowing woman materializes onto the seat. She fits into it snugly considering her size. Her long shiny black hair cascades down her shoulders. Her robes a bright white with a red sash.

I'm at a loss for words. She seems to notice and stands, walking up to me. With every step she shrinks more and more until she remains just slightly taller than me. "I'm sorry for startling you. I hope this form is more to your liking." She smiles softly giving me goose bumps. She has a motherly air to her. "May I ask who you are?", I ask nervously. "They call me Amaterasu." I gape at her, letting it sink in before dropping to the ground in a deep bow.

"Stand up child.", Amaterasu says, making me do so. "But.. You're the mother of all beings. How is this possible?" "Dear, I can only be what I am thanks to humans like you. It is only your believe in me that makes me able to do what I do. It makes me strong. So really, I should be thanking you for putting yourself in my service." I smile at that. It makes me feel good that a Goddess like Amaterasu can appreciate me.

"Please eat and still your hunger. You will need every bit of energy you can get.", the Deity speaks, motioning to the fruit. After eating silently, while Amaterasu waits patiently, I finally ask, "Was it you who brought me here?" The Goddess nods. "I did. Your ancestors are direct children of mine and for many generations, you who possess the power, guide those in need of guiding. It is the faith that your ancestor chose for themselves and future generations after being born from my tears. You Kaname, stand close to me. There are only few of you left and as faith in me falters with each generation, I grow weaker. So I would like to thank you once again for your efforts."

I am amazed. My family lineage stems from Amaterasu herself? I couldn't imagine something like that in my wildest dreams. "It was really no problem at all. But, why did you bring me here?" "It was your distress… It was aching my very heart. As my kin, I could not stand you hurting like that. I wanted to relieve you of your pain by bringing you here. Not only your heart ache, but physically as well. You would have died if I didn't act soon." I stay silent, reliving the happenings that caused so much pain. I feel the need to cry, but this place… Only being here is making me unable to do so.

"It was unfortunate though, that with you, that wretched demon came.", Amaterasu says painfully. "He's killing off every deity he comes across, burning down every village. Eventually he will come here. I am unsure of my strength being great enough to stop him.", she continues worriedly. I look down, ashamed. "It's my fault. If I took better care, you would have had no reason to bring me here and he wouldn't have had the chance to follow. I should be the one to stop him."

"Is that what you really want?", she asks. I nod. "It's my duty. If I don't stop him, soon nothing will be left. He will end life as it is, and end the lives of my loved ones completely. I can't allow that to happen. I already failed once, it won't happen again." "I understand. I do hope you will succeed for the sake of all of us. We will be watching.", Amaterasu says. "Where do I find him though?", I ask. I have no idea about the vastness of this world. "He's in my brothers' realm. It's a dark place only lit by the moon. I will arrange transportation for it's a long way."

I follow the Deity outside where I'm surprised to find a dragon waiting. It's a bright red with golden eyes and it has a long body of a snake, except with paws. I stare in awe at its magnificent appearance. "This is Aka, he will take you to where you will need to go.", the goddess says before turning me towards her. "Kaname, I want you to live. Remember what you're fighting for and you will not fail." I nod determinately. "I won't disappoint you.", I tell her before making my way to the dragon. There I carefully climb on, sitting behind its head. It then rises, walking towards the edge, making my hold on tightly. I take one last glance at the goddess I have been serving all these years, my own ancestor, before the dragon lets itself drop from the floating building.

My heart races as it dives towards the ground, only pulling up just in time. From there it takes off past the endless fields, the home of Amaterasu growing smaller into the distance. It seems to take many hours of traveling, the pace tempting to lull me into a sleep. I'm shocked awake when in a blink of an eye, all goes dark. The sun is replaced by a full moon indicating that we've left the realm of the sun goddess.

As we travel deeper into the realm of night, more and more fires can be seen. An awful smell hits my nose, that of burning flesh. Akuhei is already wrecking carnage here it seems. I need to find him quickly before he upsets the balance of the heavenly plains even more. I need to beat him or many lives will be lost. If I don't complete my task, I might never see Sesshomaru or anyone else ever again.

All of a sudden, a purple blast flies our way. On instinct I take a good hold on the beast beneath me. The dragon tries to dodge, but reacted to late. "No!" As he is hit in the belly, he gives out a roar in pain before his muscles loosen. I look on in horror as the ground approaches quickly as he falls down in a fast pace. We are going to crash! "Please move! You need to fly Aka!", I beg the dragon. It gives a small noise, signaling that he's still alive. "Come on! You can do it! Fly!" He finally reacts, trying to right himself, slowing its descend. Sadly it only softens the blow as we already were too close to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

As we crash, I'm thrown off the dragon, hitting the ground hard before rolling to a stop. I hit my head on a jagged rock, making the world around me turn hazy. To make matters worse, Aka slides into me with his massive body, almost crushing me entirely. I hiss in pain as my arm disappears under him, crushing under the weight. "Ah!"

I try hard to get my bearings, but it's difficult as blood seeps from my head while I'm pinned to the ground by the now unconscious dragon. I look up when I hear footsteps crushing leaves. A blurry figure approaches me. Flames that are licking at anything they can reach in the background, give them an eerie demeanor. I snarl when a familiar chuckle sounds. "This is how I like my victims best. Struggling and bleeding.", Akuhei says leaning over me. I try to pull myself free, wanting to attack, but only as a sharp pain hits me. I bite hard on my lip to keep from screaming. I don't want to give him the satisfaction. He only chuckles at my effort.

"How nice to see you again. I was expecting you. No doubt that you could leave me alone for long. It's heartwarming really." "Shut up.", I hiss at him angrily. He only laughs before motioning around him. "Do you like what I have done to the place? It was hard work with so many there trying to stop me." My vision finally clears to see nothing left standing, bodies littering the floor. "I wonder. What does happen if you kill someone who is already dead?" I can't help but cringe at the thought of all those lost souls.

"Why haven't you killed me already?", I ask, cutting him off. "How much it would satisfy me to do so, no doubt. But too bad for you, I have other plans.", he says, taking something from his sleeve. It looks familiar. "Look what I found. You remember this don't you?" "Is that…Kana's?", I ask staring at the mirror. "Not quite, as that mirror was destroyed, but it has the same effect." "You're taking my soul?", I let out, almost afraid to ask. "Again, not quite. I'll only be taking your body." "What?!" "Don't be so impatient. Let me explain first.", he says turning the mirror to me, making me gaze at my own reflection.

"After separating your body and soul, I will wield your body like it's my puppet. With it, I will travel back to wreak havoc. I myself won't even have to lift a finger as you will be destroying everything on my path. My first target being your dear Sesshomaru of course." My eyes widen at that. "No.", I whisper in fear. "I wonder how he feels about fighting you. Would he even dare to lift a finger against you? Whatever he does, I'm sure it will break his heart. I will allow you to stay inside the mirror, wallowing in your self-pity. Once I turned the world into my personal kingdom, the gods will be too weak to fight back, leaving them at my mercy. Oh, how I look forward to it.", he finishes as the mirror starts to glow.

I retrieve my consciousness after who knows how long. The place where I find myself is cold and dark. A feeling of utter loneliness is tugging at my heart. This place…is filled with nothing but despair. I crawl to my knees sadly as a realization hits me. I lost, and so quickly. I didn't even struck him once. How could I have let this happen? Tears start to make their way down my face, my hands flying into my hair. I failed them all. My friends, my parents, little Rin and most of all Sesshomaru. I disappointed him by not being strong enough and now Akuhei will catch him by surprise by letting my body fight him. Akuhei will kill him. He will kill them all!

Sobs start to wreck my body for the second time in such a short period of time. A monster, that is all Akuhei is. Not even children are safe from him. I never thought that there could be anything worse than Naraku, but here he goes and proves me wrong. If only I had been stronger, I would be able to protect them. But here I am, locked away in a mirror. I'm completely useless. With that thought, I roll up in a ball, not being able to life with myself. I close my eyes tightly, only hearing my sobs echo in the empty space.

/

I stare off into space, unmoving and unfeeling. Everything was drained from me a long time ago. It feels like I've been here for months now. I try not to think of anything, especially not about the condition the outside world must be in. My mind is empty and my heart even more so. I don't even register it when a small light appears in the distance, steadily growing bigger. I don't feel the hand that touches my face tenderly. I can only blink when a tear falls onto my cheek.

Wait, I felt that. What was it? I slowly turn my head to see a familiar face. "There you are.", her soft voice speaks sadly. "Let me get you out of here." Her arms wrap around me, as she does, light floods in from all corners, enveloping me. Nothing is left to darkness, not even shadows. For what seems like forever, emotion flood back into me. I gasp as it hits me hard my eyes closing tightly as I'm pulled away from emptiness.

Slowly, I open my eyes again, coming face to face with Amaterasu. "You were really far away. I was afraid I wouldn't reach you.", she says. My lip starts to quiver and tears threaten to fall. She smiles down on me gently. "It's alright dear. You're fine now." "No.", I whimper. "Their gone." She shakes her head. "You were only in that mirror for a few hours dear. There is still hope.", she explains. I blink at this.

Sitting up, I look around to find myself at the goddess her home. "How?" "Aka brought me the mirror. It was quite a struggle to free you." I look back at her. "And Sesshomaru? Everyone? They are still alive?", I ask, hardly able to believe that. She nods though. "I can still try and safe them?" She looks uncertain. "Well, not like this. You don't have a body as it stands." I look at myself to find I'm slightly see through. "You can't go back to your world like this, but I might be able to help you with that.", she speaks. "How?", I ask eagerly. "I will need to change your entire being. Kaname, I'll be making you a Deity."

I stare at her in amazement. Me, a Deity? She's just making jokes now right? Then again, she is the mother of all that is. "Come. We should do this quickly if you want to be on time to rescue your love.", she says walking off, deeper into the building. I run after her. "But, I am I'm not worthy to climb to your ranks.", I say uncertainly. How could she even think of making a human like me a Deity. It's absurd. "Do not question me my dear. I am adamant about this decision. You will do wonderful, I'm sure of it. The world needs a hero like you right now. I need you right now."

She halts when we reach a beautiful garden within the complex. In the middle of it, is a clear pond. "But if I'm made a Deity, what happens to my body?" "Nothing. Basically there will be two of you, but remember that the other you is only a body. It's an empty shell. You will have to kill it, for there is no more use for it." I gape at this shocked. Kill myself? That is something I never even though about. It surely will be odd.

She makes her way to the pond. "Come closer and step inside.", she says. I do as asked, slowly making my way to her and stepping into the pond. I still have my doubts about this, but if it saves Sesshomaru, I'm willing to do anything. "Now, when I cleanse you, you will immediately be taken back to your world. You must be ready to face your enemy. Waste no time. And do not worry, this time he won't be able to even touch you." She places her hand on my head. "Are you ready?" I nod determinately. "Thank you, for all your help." She smiles. "Go and make history Kaname O-Kami.", she says before pushing me under.

The feeling of water rushing around me is soon replaced by the rush of air. I find myself high up into the sky, only not falling for a change. Grand wings are holding me up. I really have changed, not only on the outside, but inside as well. It happened so fast. "Waste no time.", Amaterasu's voice echo's. "Right." I scan the ground and soon spot what I'm looking for. "I hope you're ready Akuhei. Because I am.", I say before making a nose dive towards the battle.

As I rush closer, I see Sesshomaru being attacked by my body while Akuhei watches on satisfied. I frown when I see that Sesshomaru isn't fighting back, only dodging and taking hits. There is no shortage of blood flow. It horrible how he's not even defending and his face looks crestfallen. I need to put an end to this quickly.

/Sesshomaru's point of view/

Another cut added to the many others. It doesn't matter. I won't fight her, I can't. She's not in her right mind, I can tell. It's not her fault for trying to kill me, and that she will do. It's only a matter of time. It saddens me that after waiting for her for such a long time, someone else had to come in between us being together.

I look into her empty eyes as she raises her sword, ready to sever my head. Just do it already Kaname. Stop this torture you're putting me through. I was about to close my eyes, accepting my faith, when a bright light rushes from the sky and onto Kaname. The force is so great that the impact turns her to dust before my very eyes. My heart almost stopped beating at that moment. She was destroyed, just like that. No..how can that be? What force took her away like that? She didn't deserve that, to disappear into nothing like that.

I glare at the figure before me, the feathers obscuring my vision. They pick up the sword that was left behind gingerly while I reach for mine. As the figure turns around, I was about to make a swing at them, wanting to destroy them like they did Kaname. My eyes widen and my breath escapes me as my swords stops only an inch from their neck. I must be dreaming. This figure in front of me only a mirage. "Sesshomaru… You're hurt.", she speaks in a sad tone as she reaches out. I'm frozen, unable to speak or move. Her warm hand is softly placed on my cheek. That's when I know, that warmth, is hers.

"You're alive.", I state. She smiles. "Well, that is debatable, but I'm here. I'm so glad I arrived in time." "Who was that?", I question looking at the dust being carried away with the wind. She looks as well, her hand falling back to her side. "That was me. It felt strange killing myself. I rather not do that again." "What happened?" "It's a rather long story that I have no problem sharing with you, but first things first.", she says turning to Akuhei. "I suggest you let me take care of him. Not to insult you, but I rather not risk you getting hurt any more than you already are. Besides, I have a bone to pick with him." "Understood."


	13. Chapter 13

There I stand facing my greatest enemy so far. Oh how he makes my blood boil. "I see you escaped and some more.", he growls. "This is very upsetting." "You do know that I don't really care how you feel about it?" "Hn. You got lucky girl. If it wasn't for your connections, you would still be crawling in the darkness." "That may be true, but I'm here now and ready to uphold my promise of defeating you. No… I won't just defeat you. I'll crush you until the only thing left is smaller than a speck of dust." He hisses angrily. "You're confidence is getting to your little head. I'll have to do something about that." I ready myself. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Akuhei wastes no time lashing out, sending a blast my way. I place my feet firmly on the ground holding out my hand. His eyes widen as I seem to catch it with little effort. I turn with it and using the momentum, I send it back to its owner. It blows up right in front of his feet, making debris fly at him. As the dust clears, he is no longer there.

Sensing movement coming from several directions, I pull my beloved sword from its sheet, moving quickly to cut down all the tentacles he sends at me. As they are cleared away, I jump up in the air as he strikes down at the spot I was at previously, already preparing my own attack. I slash my sword at him, filled with Shikigami power. A large red gash appears on his back, making him hiss at the sting of it. "You bitch!"

I leave him no chance to recover as my wings flap hard, thrusting me at him. My foot makes contact with his head, making him kiss the rocky floor beneath him before I take to the air again. I don't believe I've ever seen anyone glare at me with such hatred. "Don't play with me!", he growls. "On the contrary. I'm very serious. I plan to make you suffer like you made me and everyone I care about. Before you die, I will make sure you regret ever crossing my path!", I shout before diving back at him.

He goes to strike me with a blast, but is foiled when I only slap it away like a bug, leaving barely a singe. Next thing he knows, I appear in front of him. He only has time to register the menacing glint of my sword as I begin slashing at him, cuts seeming to appear out of nowhere for anyone who's eyes aren't quick enough to follow the movements. In just seconds, I'm gone again, leaving him to bathe in his own blood.

"Chaotic flame!" He gasps as he is blown off his feet, landing on his back a few feet away. He breathes hard, gritting his teeth. His teeth are reddened from blood. Suddenly a purple gas comes from him, cloaking him from my sight. Thinking fast as it reaches me, I suck in some air before holding my breath. If this is anything like Naraku's miasma, I will need to be careful. I'm not sure if I am capable of withstanding it.

I'm surprised when crystallic hands wrap around my ankles, pulling me into the purple cloud. I have to suppress a groan when I sight the familiar minions. They're a real bother. They once again prove to be as they lock me in their hold, pressing against me tempting me to breath out the air that I hold. Understanding that I need to act quickly before they succeed, I power myself up, Shikigami flames covering my body. More and more, my power starts to lash out around me, starting to melt the crystal their bodies is made off.

From the corner of my eye I notice something approaching fast. Wiggling myself lose, I grab onto the nearest minion, pulling them between me and the approaching Akuhei. It shatters into a fine glittering dust as Akuhei's attack comes into contact with it, only throwing me back a few feet. I send a blast at him to throw him back, further away from me. I need a moment of distance as I flap hard with my wings, blowing the miasma away, allowing me to breathe safely again.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid your poor attempt to end my life failed.", I tell him. I take my sword, holding it up in front of me. "I think you suffered enough now. It's time I'd put an end to this." His eyes widen as he notices me prepare for the final attack, the Light of Judgement. "You won't survive this time.", I warn him and from the look on his face I can tell he realizes this as well. I'm giving it all my energy. Literally everything. Electric static starts to zap from my sword. This is a new little twist to the attack.

I frown as I watch Akuhei attempt an escape, trying to save his own hide. But I can't let him. I might never get a chance like this again. And frankly, I have seen more than enough of this guy. It's time to end Naraku's bloodline completely.

Whipping the sword upwards before swinging it down hard, I let go of it, making it fly towards my fleeing enemy. It strikes his back, piercing right through him, making him gasp while fresh blood flies from his mouth. Next I hold my hands up as my body starts to grow brightly. "I should have killed you when I had the chance.", he whispers his dying words. "Yes, you should have.", I tell him. "Light of Judgement!", I yell out, making massive lightning shoot from the sky. It touches down on him, my sword guiding the lighting into his body to destroy him from the inside out. I can hear him scream before all goes quiet, his body seems to evaporate in the bright light. "Smaller than a speck of dust.", I repeat in a whisper looking at the now empty spot. It's over.

I turn my head to look at the man that I love. I can't help but smile brightly at the sight of him and when he returns the smile, it seems like my heart will explode. Turning to him fully I rush to him clumsily, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. My body is feeling exhausted from the events of the past days. I trip as I reach him, only to land safely in his arms. Gently he pulls me upright, looking deep into my eyes, his eyes shining brightly. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't have to. I can feel whatever he's feeling and I can tell he knows how I feel.

Sliding a hand into my messy hair and the other around my waist, he pulls me close to him. I gladly welcome the touch of his lips on mine and I'm quick to wrap my arms around his neck. It seems like I've been waiting forever for this moment to repeat itself. As we part, I look up in wonder as the wings on my back seem to fall apart with a flurry of feathers. I look after them as they blow away in the wind. I blink as voice sounds in my head; "You made us all very proud Kaname. Enjoy you're long life yet to follow. Until we meet again." I smile. "Thank you Amaterasu, for your kind help.", I tell her softly.

I gasp slightly as Sesshomaru swipes me off my feet, making me turn my attention back onto him. I quickly recover, laying down my head on his firm shoulder tiredly. He retrieves my weapon before setting his course to Kaede's village. It's time to go home.

Snow crunches beneath our feet as about a foot fell while we traveled. Our hands are clasped together, not willing to let go for a moment. From time to time our lips meet in a passionate kiss. I can't describe how happy I am to be reunited with him again. I explained all that happened while I was on the heavenly planes as soon as I woke from my comfortable nap in Sesshomaru's arms. The story seemed to intrigue him. "I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye.", he said. What seemed to surprise him the most is how little the events effected my personality.

In the distance, I can see the borders of the tiny village, making me feel exited to see everyone again. Sesshomaru stops me just outside, looking down at me knowingly. I look back up at him curiously. "Don't be too shocked.", he tells me. "Why would I be shocked?" "There's a surprise waiting for you inside." I cock my head at him, growing even more curious. "What is it? Is it something good?", I blurt out making him chuckle. "It won't be much of a surprise if I tell you, will it? You'll just have to see for yourself.", he tells me, making me groan impatiently.

"Kaname!", several voices yell, followed by a rush of footsteps. Before I can react, I'm tackled to the ground by Kagome, Rin and Shippo. I laugh at their happy faces. "Nice to see you as well." Getting back up from the ground I nod towards the others. "I take it that everything went well?", Miroku asks. "Yes it did.", I reply grinning. I then feel a tug on my hair. "Inuyasha. What are you doing?", I ask as he sniffs me. "You smell different. Hey!", he says backing off as Sesshomaru takes a swat at him defensively. "Chill out man! I'm not taking her from you.", Inuyasha says in his defense making Sesshomaru cross his arms, ignoring him.

I shake my head at them, a light blush on my cheeks. I glance towards Kaede's hut, only to gasp at what or rather who I see standing there next to Kaede. "Mom?" She smiles happily, making me do so as well. "Mom!", I shout rushing into her welcoming arms. "Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you're safe and sound.", she says, giving me a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?", I ask in wonder. "Sesshomaru brought me.", she says making me blink. He did? "Sweetie, don't hog her all to yourself. She's my daughter too you know."

I almost get a heart attack at the sound of that voice. Looking behind my mother I see my father, alive and well. Immediately, tears spring to my eyes. "Dad?", I gasp. He smiles softly. "I'm so proud of you.", he says. Stepping forward, he pulls me into a tight hug as well. I quickly do the same, hardly believing that this is real, but it must be. I'm touching him and he doesn't disappear. What Sesshomaru said makes sense now. Wait. This was Sesshomaru's surprise? Then that means… He did that for me? I turn my head to look at him, seeing him looking back from a distance.

Father lets go off me, noticing what I'm looking at. "It seems that man might be a good son in law after all. He sure knows how to make you happy." I whip my head at him wide eyed. "Wha? Dad!", I say embarrassed, my head turning in to a tomato. "What are you looking at me for? He was the one to ask for your hand. Well, not really ask, more like demanded.", dad tells me as he recalls the event. My jaw hit the ground, not knowing what I'm hearing. Did he just really say that? I can hear some giggles in the background. The girls are obviously enjoying this.

As I look back at Sesshomaru, I'm shocked to see him standing next to me. I look up at him, so many emotions going through me. "Really?", I ask quietly. My shock grows when he nods. "If you want to that is." Fresh tears come to my eyes. "Isn't it obvious?", I choke, throwing my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. As he wraps his arms around me, I couldn't feel happier. Everything is perfect.

_This was the last part of this story. I really hope you enjoyed it! And thank you HiddenWolfx for the nice message! I completely agree with you._


End file.
